The Energy Esper
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Makoto Nakashima is the Second strongest esper in academy city, He's in love with 3rd Level 5, Being stalked the 4th and 5th Level 5's and has a rivalry with the 1st Level 5 also known as the strongest. follow Makoto as he tries to live a normal life with everyone around him is anything but normal
1. Oc Bio

Name: Makoto Nakashima

Nickname The Demon

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 8in

Appearance: Slim Muscular Build

Weight: 135 ibs

Hair: Blue Spiky in front but straight in the back that reaches his shoulders

Eyes: complete heterochromia left green, right yellow

Occupation: Leader of EYES high school student

Ability's: energy master, make energy weapons, partial control over elements by infusing energy into that element, energy barriers, energy sensing and his most powerful attack the demon blast will be told how it works in story and others that will be revealed later

Rank: The 2 strongest Level 5 (Kakine Teitoku isn't going to be in my story)

Family: both parent's deceased grandmother Amaya alive

Friends: Mikoto Misaka, Kuroko Shirai, Misaki Shokuhou and Touma Kamijou

Personality: friendly, caring, protective, joker, clever, trusting

Likes: his friends, practical jokes (usually on Mikoto) scaring people (Also usually Mikoto)

Dislikes: Anyone who harms his friends, cats and killing without reason

Harem: Mikoto (Alpha), Kuroko, Misaki, Mitsuko Kongou, Mii Konori, Frenda Seivelun, Kazari Uiharu, Ruiko Saten, Shizuri Mugino and Mio Aizono for the psp game Saiai Kinuhata, Rikou Takisubo maybe Maaya Awatsuki,Kinuho Wannai (WIP) index is going to Touma and feel free to suggest anyone for the harem

Hi this is my second story i wanted to get this out because its been in head for a while now. Its a mostly A U but will follow cannon to a certain extent

Ill try and get a chapter out today


	2. A Certain Level 5 Esper

**Chapter 1 A Certain Level 5 Esper **

**Disclaimer I don't own any of these characters or the lightnovels anime or manga i only own my Oc and this story also flames will be ignored so if you don't have anything nice to write don't write it ok sorry for the rant now on with the story **

They say that everyone in life always has hardships to overcome, that can also be true for people that look like there having a great life. I've had a hard life so far my parents died when i was 5 and then my grandmother became ill so i had to look after her, but it became to much so i came to academy city to find one of the best doctors in the world Heaven canceller.

He said he could cure her but in exchange i would have go though the power curriculum program as payment.

It wasn't so bad at first i discovered that i had potential to become a Level 5 but i would have to be separated from my grandma for a few years while i work my way up.

A few years later when i turn 16 , I found out my childhood friend Mikoto Misaka was also in academy city so i decided to pay a visit.

I arrive at a dorm that i was told Mikoto-chan lived i push the intercom and a girl answers "Hello who's there" "Ah hello there my name is Makoto Nakashima, I came to visit Mikoto Misaka is she there?" i wait for a few seconds until i hear the girl again "Yes she's here you can come directly to the dorm room i trust you know which one it is." "Yes thank you."

I make my way to the room Mikoto is in, when i get there i knock on the door until i hear a "Come in" i open the door to be greeted by Mikoto-chan and a girl i don't know.

"Mako-baka its you! You came to the city after all. I heard you became the second strongest Level 5 is it true?" i was about to answer but the girl with curly pigtails cuts me off "Onee-sama you know the 2nd strongest Level 5 nicknamed the Energy Demon? and you greet friends like that Onee-sama..." the girl trails off.

* * *

"Kuroko! Yes i know him where childhood friends! and I can greet him anyway i want!" the girl now known as Kuroko turns to me and bows "Hello sorry for my rudeness my name is Kuroko Shirai please call me Kuroko, I'm a Level 4 teleporter and I'm in Judgment" she said with a blush, why is she blushing, i scratch the back of my head sheepishly and reply "Hello Kuroko-san I'm Makoto Nakashima and I'm a Level 5 energy master and you can call me Makoto if you want."

"Ok then Makoto-kun" i raise an eyebrow at the suffix but ignore it i turn to Mikoto-chan "Hey Mikoto-Hime! You can't greet me like that I'm not stupid I'm stronger than you you know and I'm got top marks in school so beat that" i say with my tongue out at her

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she said as electricity surrounded her "I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me Mako-baka" i said as she puffs out her cheeks "Fine" "Great do you want to hang out for a bit?, You can also come if you like Kuroko-san"

"Can we Onee-sama! I want to get to know Makoto-kun abit more!" "Why are you calling him Makoto-kun! Kuroko?" "Because i want to is that so bad Onee-sama? Besides you don't mind do you Makoto-kun?" i shake my head at her and Mikoto-chan just signs "Well if its fine with Mako-kun then its fine with me i guess" with that we head out.

We find a nice little cafe and go in, i sit down with Kuroko-san sitting next to me and Mikoto-chan glaring at Kuroko-san before sitting across from me.

We order and catch up abit then Mikoto-chan said while looking at Kuroko-san "At least you don't have stalkers after you" "Oh no i do have stalkers after me even Misaki-san stalks me" "Misaki? Wait you don't mean Shokuhou Misaki aka Mental Out do you?" "Yep! that would be her" i say in a sing song way "That starry eyed bitch! Thinking she can stalk you, I'll fucking kill her" Mikoto-chan said in a low voice with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Oh no! You got it wrong where friends sort of" i tell her as Kuroko-san whispers in my ear "Onee-sama and Misaki-san have never been on good terms so you probably shouldn't mention her around Onee-sama" i nod in thanks to Kuroko-san

"Anyway Mikoto-chan what is it like to be the famous Railgun" i ask trying to change the subject "What? Oh its not that bad people challenge me from time to time what about being the Energy Demon" "The same as you really except people tend to stay away from me" "Awww that's so sad! Don't worry ill be here for you" Kuroko-san said as Mikoto-chan glared even harder at her "I mean we will be here for you right Onee-sama?"

"Yes of course we will be we've been friends since we were 6 after all!." after that we sat in comfortable silence until our food came. We started eating and Mikoto-chan says "We are meeting our friends here tomorrow at about 10 in the morning your more than welcome to come! In fact i insist so what do you say" "Well if you insist then sure I'll come."

"Makoto-kun do you want my number" Kuroko-san said as i do a spit take "What's wrong with you Kuroko! Are you mental?" Mikoto-chan said as she also does a spit take "No! I'm not mental at all i thought he would like my number to stay in contact that's all Onee-sama" "Sure that's all" I hear Mikoto-chan mutter.

"Sure Kuroko-san ill have your number, you can have mine if you like" we exchange numbers and i see Mikoto-chan looking uncomfortable so i offer to exchange numbers with her aswell.

We finish our meal, pay for it and then leave the cafe to head back to the girls dorms "So Mikoto-chan Kuroko-san what are your friends like?"

"Oh well Saten-san is a friendly girl but she loves rumour's to much in my opinion and Uiharu-san is shy but friendly like Saten-san and she also works with me in Judgment also call me Kuroko-chan please" she said with a red face.

"Ok then Kuroko-chan so are we doing anything tomorrow? or are we just hanging out together?."

"I don't know yet Makoto-kun we will find out tomorrow right Onee-sama" "Yea that's right" Mikoto-chan said looking at her phone.

* * *

We arrive back at the dorm and say our good byes. The next day i head to the cafe we went to the previous day and sat down waiting for the others to arrive. I see Kuroko-chan arrive with Mikoto-chan and they come over with Kuroko-chan pushing past Mikoto-chan and sits next to me again.

"Good morning Makoto-kun! How are you today?" Kuroko-chan asks "I'm good how are you two this morning?" "I'm ok although Onee-sama wont speak to me" "Why" i ask confused "Because i mentioned Misaki-san again by mistake while taking about your stalkers" that made me more confused.

"Why were you talking about my stalkers?" "Competition" Mikoto-chan said to me "What do you mean competition?" "Never mind it doesn't matter does it Kuroko?" "No Onee-sama it doesn't" Kuroko-chan said almost immediately ok I'll just drop the subject for now.

We wait for a few more minutes until two girls come's up to us and sits down and one of the girls points at me "Who's this hottie Misaka-san! Your boyfriend?" i blush at being called that and so does Mikoto-chan.

"N-N-No of course he's not my boyfriend he's just a friend" she stutters out and the girl looks at Kuroko-chan "Is he your's?" "No Saten-san he's not my boyfriend not yet anyway" she said while muttering something at the end but i didn't catch it.

The girl now known as Saten looks me up and down while nodding then speaks to me "Hello I'm Ruiko Saten a Level 0 and this is Kazari Uiharu a Level 1 call me what ever you want" Ruiko-san said while pointing to Uiharu-san who just bowed "Ok Ruiko-san, Uiharu-san I'm Makoto Nakashima and I'm a Level 5 please call me Makoto if you want either's fine" i said while bowing to both of them.

They both look at me with wide eyes "Your a Level 5 the same as Misaka-san" Uiharu said while i nodded "So you don't mind hanging out with people with lower Level than yourself?" Ruiko-san asked "No should i?" i ask in confusion "No its just most Level 5's don't do that at its just a bit weird that's all"

"Well Mikoto-chan might be like that but I'm not. I don't care about levels as long as your a good person we will get along fine" i said while everyone laughed except Mikoto-chan "Hey! I'm not like that at all! Don't lump me with that Mental Out bitch!" then we burst out laughing at Mikoto-chan's red face but she started shocking me with her power.

After we stopped laughing and Mikoto-chan stopped electrocuting me we got our order and made idol chat about random things but mostly everyone was asking me questions but we where interrupted by a familiar presence.

"Hello Makoto-darling i finally found you! What are you doing with these people?" the girl said while pointing to Mikoto-chan "H-Hey Misaki-san how are you" i ask her and she points to a table and said "Come and sit with me Makoto-darling and also call me Misaki-chan."

"Shokuhou Misaki he is with us right now leave! Before i make you" Mikoto-chan said as she looked at her "Why Misaka-san how can you say bad things to me like that" Kuroko-chan then whispers to me "This is not good we need to go or Misaki needs to go before a fight starts" "I agree" i whisper back this wont end well.

"Misaki-chan can i speak to you for a second" "Of course Makoto-darling!" she said, i drag her off and ask "What are you doing here Misaki-chan?" "I just wanted to spend the day with my beloved is that wrong?" "For one I'm not your beloved and no its not bad to spend the day with you but I'm currently with some new friends! If you can't get along with them you will have to leave understood!" "I understand darling" Misaki-chan said as we go back to the others.

"Mako-kun what is she still doing here! I thought you would have gotten rid of it" Mikoto-chan said with venom "Mikoto-chan she's not going to do anything bad are you?" "Nope!" Misaki-chan said in a sweet voice.

After that we sit in awkward silence with Misaki-chan clinging to me and Mikoto-chan glaring at her until Ruiko-san starts getting up "I think we should leave now and shop what do you say?" we nod then pay for our things and leave.

After walking around for a few hours looking at different things like clothes, jewellery and other girly things it starts getting late so we all decide to head our separate ways with a promise to meet up again tomorrow.

* * *

**AN that was chapter 1 of Energy Esper I know its not long but its just a prolong next chapter will be longer and please read and review ok then till next time**


	3. A Fight Between 2 Certain Espers

**Chapter 2 A Fight Between 2 Certain Espers**

* * *

After yesterday i was feeling drained with all the shopping i had to do with the girls and keeping Misaki-chan and Mikoto-chan away from each other was not an easy thing to do especially since there both Level 5's and the fact they hate each other doesn't help either.

If they had been serious about killing each other i don't know if i would be able to hold them back, sure i could beat them both in a fight but i don't want to hurt either of them.

I got to the meeting place which was a park near the cafe we visited yesterday. After about 15 minutes Ruiko-san walks into the park and comes straight to me "Sorry I wasn't late was I?" "No Ruiko-san your early besides no else is here yet" I reply to her "About that Uiharu sent me a message saying she won't be coming because she has Judgment work to do I bet its the same for Shirai-san."

"Yea most likely its ok though you, me and Mikoto-chan can have fun by ourselves!" she looks at me before nodding "Yea we can!." We wait for a few more minutes until Mikoto-chan comes and sits down looking out of breath.

"Hey Mikoto-chan you ok?" i ask her, she looks at me and nods "Ok then lets go" Ruiko-san declares "Wait! That bitch isn't going to find us today is she?" "Misaki-san?" i ask uncertain "Yea that stupid bitch why does she have to follow you around anyway! Whats her problem!" I shake my head at her "I don't know why she follows me around she just does. Got to give her points for persistence even right now I can sense her not to far away from here."

Mikoto-chan and Ruiko-san look at me then Mikoto-chan says "Why are we standing around here? Lets go before she finds us! I can't deal with her today."

With that we leave the area luckily Misaki-san doesn't follow us and I turn my attention to Ruiko-san "What are we gonna do today?" She asks us both "I have an idea why don't we have a fight Makoto-kun" I look at her with slackjawed "Ermm... Misaka-san why do you want to fight Makoto-kun?" Ruiko-san asked and I nodded my head also wanting to know why "Because I want to see who is superior!" "That can't be the only reason right?" I ask her "No its not, I'll tell you the other reason if you beat me!" she replies with confidence "If you want a fight that's fine we will have to find a place out of the way but there's no way you will beat me!" I boast "I will beat you! How about we make this interesting."

"What do you have in mind?" I ask her "Well I was thinking if I win I can tell you to do whatever I want for a week" "And what will I get if I win?" "Whatever you want" she replies without missing a beat "Fine if i win we will go out on a date sound fair?" her faces goes red and she nods shyly.

"Saten-san will be the judge of the fight agreed" I nod my head and ask "Ruiko-san are you ok with that?" she nods her head in acceptance and says "A chance to see two Level 5's fighting I wouldn't miss it for the world" I nod in thanks and we go and find a location for our fight.

* * *

We find a location to fight it looks like a abandoned field and we take our positions and look at each other "You better not hold back because I wont be!" Mikoto-chan said with determination "I wouldn't dream of holding back you are a Level 5 after all!" I say back with just as much determination and turn our attention's to Ruiko-san "Ok I want a clean fight here no killing blows understood? And I will decide who has won and when the fight ends agreed?" "Yes" we both say at the same time then get ready "Ok begin."

Almost immediately I have to put an energy barrier around me because Mikoto-chan used her lightning spear attack at me "Is that all you got?" she gets pissed at that and summons more lightning around her and does another lighting spear attack at me but its to powerful to block so I dodge it by putting energy into my feet for speed.

I barely dodge it in time damn when did she get so good then again she is only one rank below me being the 3rd Level 5 but before I can think she throws more lightning at me. Its time for her to go on the offensive so I attack her with an energy blast that cancels out her lightning and throw an energy ball at her "Take that Mikoto-chan" I say to her but she dodges also.

We exchange more blasts of my energy and her lightning for a few more minutes until I put my energy into the ground and make the ground shake and yell "Take a bit of my Energy earth spires" it looks like it hit her but she made a makeshift wall with iron sand "That all you got Makoto huh?."

"No I'm just getting started" I start concentrating on the energy in the wind and make it spin around me as Mikoto-chan makes her iron sand do the same "Wow... this is a fight between Level 5's" I heard Ruiko-san say as I concentrate even more until both of our attacks are spinning around us at speeds I can't see that well.

"Take this!" we both yell as we unleash our respective attacks at each other but as expected it cancels each other out again "Damn why aren't my attacks working on you?" Mikoto-chan said looking even more pissed off "I guess we are too evenly matched" "NO! I refuse to lose to you!" she then does something I wasn't expecting her to do. Mikoto-chan is making a sword out of her iron sand damn this just got a bit more complicated.

"I bet you weren't expecting this huh this is the end" she comes at me with her sword, she makes a slash to my left but I dodge it and she makes more slashes at me and I dodge them all "I guess we will have to have a sword fight huh" she looks at me confused as does Ruiko-san. I gather the energy all around me again but this time form it into a weapon a sword to be exact and Mikoto-chan jaw is wide open "What? Didn't think you where the only one who could do this did ya?" she just nods

"I looked up the information on your powers but it never said you could form weapons out of energy" "So you have been looking info up on me, I wouldn't be surprised you didn't know no one knows about it I haven't shown anyone your the first be honoured."

I take a stance and Mikoto-chan comes at me with her sword she attempts to slash me again but I block her with my weapon and push her back and I charge at her with my sword but she dodges at the last second.

We attack each other for a few more minutes with us not getting anywhere until Mikoto-chan made a suggestion "Since we are to evenly matched why don't we use out most powerful attacks" I think for a second before nodding "Yea lets finish this shall we?" she nods and takes out a coin.

I proceed by gathering energy and condense it into a single point while I'm doing that Mikoto-chan is gathering her electricity and I speak to Ruiko-san "You better move, I can't be sure that you will be safe at this point" she nods and backs away quickly "Well Mikoto-chan its come down to this huh, you put up a great fight but I'm afraid its all over with this" "Say that after you win" "Then take this DEMON SHOT!" as I fire my attack she does the same, they meet in the middle and struggle for dominance but in the end mine overpowers hers and shoots past her and makes an explosion.

Ruiko-san comes back and sees me standing while Mikoto-chan is on the ground and then she announces "AND THE WINNER IS! MAKOTO NAKASHIMA!" "I can't believe i lost" "Don't worry Mikoto-chan you did a great job of fighting me no one has ever come that close before!" "I suppose" Mikoto-chan said as she looks to the ground sad.

"Hey cheer up Misaka-san. You did great I thought you where going to win at one point no offence Makoto-kun" "None taken even I thought for a second that her Railgun was going to over power me" Mikoto-chan looks up at me with a hopeful expression "Really?" "Really! It was pretty close you know so are you going to tell me the other reason why you wanted to fight" "I wanted to see if i could stand next to you as your equal" "What do you mean my equal?" "To see if I can help you ok! Instead of you helping me all the time like when we were kids!."

"That's what this was all about?" "Yea mostly anyway" "Come on Mikoto-chan what's the other reason stop holding back on me" i ask in a playful tone "I'll tell you later ok" she whispers just loud enough for me to here I nod and then I say in a mocking voice "Well since I won you have to hold up your end of the bargain remember 1 date and your my servant for a week" "The date one yea but I never agreed to be your servant for a week!" she replies and I continue "Well you where going to make me your servant right? It only seems fair you become mine for a week."

"Whatever how hard can it be!" oh you have no idea, I send a smirk to Ruiko-san and she sends one back she must be thinking what I'm thinking.

* * *

After our little fight we head for a restaurant for something to eat and i tell Mikoto-chan what to expect for the next week "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!" she screams, Ruiko-san and I snicker ""You heard me you have to address me as master and Ruiko-san as mistress and you have to wear a maids outfit is that clear enough for you." "You can fuck off! I'm not doing that!" "But Mikoto-chan it was your idea to do this deal in the first place" I say to her as Ruiko-san laughs even louder and Mikoto-chan is looking depressed.

"Yea but I thought I would win that's why" she said as I counter her "But you didn't win I won and you have to obey your master now right? You don't want to be known as someone who breaks their promises now do you?" "N-No I guess not but I'm not wearing it in public understood" "I understand slave now for your slave name! Ruiko-san what do you think her name should be?" she goes into a thinking pose while Mikoto-chan gets more depressed.

"Hmmmmmm I don't know let me think hmmmm maybe bug zapper?" "That sounds good hey lets try it! OH BUG ZAPPER GET ME A DRINK WONT YOU!" "I fucking hate you both" I hear her mutter but she gets me a drink regardless, she comes back with water and I make a fake angry tone "BUG ZAPPER! DID I SAY I WANTED WATER! TAKE IT BACK AND GET ME SOME JUICE IF YOU WOULD" she mumbles something and goes to get the juice.

"Whoever would have thought the great Railgun would become a servant?" Ruiko-san said as I nod "Yea I didn't think she would do it to be honest" "How far are you going to take it?" Ruiko-san asked and i say with a neutral tone "I wont take it far but she will have to get used to calling me master for the week."

We laugh and Mikoto-chan comes back with the juice "Is there anything else you want master" she said through gritted teeth "No that's all you may sit down."

After we finish and pay for our meal we part ways with Ruiko-san and head for the tokiwadai girls dorms. "So what couldn't you tell me before when Ruiko-san was there" "Oh that its nothing forget about it ok its not important" "No I wont forget about it!" "Why are you so damn persistent!" "Because I want to know! Is that so bad you did say you would tell."

"Fine you want to know right, its because I LOVE YOU! There I said it now will you stop bugging me?" I stand there completely unable to move with my eyes wide open "W-W-What did you say?" I ask thinking i heard wrong.

"You heard me I'm not repeating myself!" "Since when" I ask her "Since before I left to go to academy city" I heard her whisper "Since then huh" "That's all you can say! Really!" she snaps at me "Well what do you want me to say?" "I don't know anything like maybe I love you too, you know its hard for a girl to confess like this!."

"I know its hard for you to confess, Its hard for me to you know ive never done something like this before" "So does that mean you confess?" she states more than asks "Yea I guess it does ok then I'll say it Mikoto Misaka I love you."

Her eyes get teary and she hugs me whispering "I love you" and I whisper it back. We stay like that for a few minutes then I look at the time "Mikoto-chan its getting late you better get back to the dorm we can talk tomorrow" she nods and walks into her dorm room and I head back to my own place.

* * *

The next day Mikoto-chan rang me and told me to meet her and the other's at the shopping district. I go and see Mikoto-chan and the others waiting for me "I'm sorry I'm late I was held up" Kuroko-chan replies to me "Its ok your right on time now lets go shopping!" They scream in a girly way except for me because I know who is coming in 3...2...1.

"Makoto-darling how are you?" "Oh hi Misaki-chan how are you" "Darling I'm fine what are you doing with these people again?" "Misaki-chan there my friends" I reply to her.

"They are?" she asks in a confused way "Yes we are! You stupid bitch!" Mikoto-chan replies before I can.

"Why? I mean he has me why would he need people like you?" "Because we treat him like a person not an object to gain!" Ruiko-san said as Misaki-chan's eyes narrow at her "Look low Level don't speak to me like that I treat him like a person too even more so I can fight alongside him the best you can do is act like a human shield."

Ruiko-san's eyes become teary and Uiharu-san hugs her "Misaki-chan don't speak to people like that, I don't care if Ruiko-san has ability's or not she doesn't need to fight I'll fight for the both of us" "Makoto-kun thank you" Ruiko-san said as Mikoto-chan starts speaking again "BITCH! You need to leave now before I kill you! How dare you insult my friends like that!" "Whatever come lets go Makoto-kun" "He's not going with you" Kuroko-chan said.

"Oh and who are you?" "I'm Kuroko Shirai partner of the great Energy Demon... I mean the Railgun" "You! Partner of Makoto-darling don't make me laugh I'm his partner in fighting and in life" "Look Bitch! If you don't leave now I don't know what will happen to you and if anyone is his partner ITS ME! GOT IT!" Mikoto-chan declares.

"Fine I'll leave for now see you later darling" she said with a wink "Creepy" was the only word Uiharu-san said I agree with her completely . "Ruiko-san are you ok?" "Yea I'm ok thanks for defending me" "Anytime where friends right? You would do the same for me after all" "Yea I would!" she said with enthusiasm.

When that was out of the way we went shopping for a bit till about lunch time so we found a fast food place and ordered then we sat down.

We all started eating and then Kuroko-chan asked Mikoto-chan "So what did you do yesterday Onee-sama?" at that she froze and looks at me blushes and looks away "Are we missing something?" Uiharu-san said as Ruiko-san answered her question "I'll say you missed 2 Level 5's fighting it was epic!" Kuroko-chan turns to me and asked "Why were you fighting?." "I'll explain" so Ruiko-san explained the part were we fought and I won and the part were Mikoto-chan has to be my maid for a week.

"So Onee-sama has to be your maid for a week haha!" Kuroko-chan laughed as Uiharu-san held back a giggle "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Mikoto-chan said as we all burst into laughter and nearly got kicked out.

"Fuck off I hate the lot of you" "Bug zapper how can you say that to your master" I say to her "Easily" Uiharu-san and Kuroko-chan looks confused so I elaborate "Bug zapper is her slave name" then there on the floor laughing so much they cry.

"Do you hate me or something?" Mikoto-chan asked before I reply absentmindedly "No I love you" everyone is looking at me then I realise what I just said so I just look away without saying anything else.

"Did you just say you love Misaka-san" Ruiko-san said with her jaw open with everyone nodding along except for Mikoto-chan who is looking away with a red face.

"Yea! I love all you guys" I say smoothly to which they seem to have bought "Awww we love you too right guys?" everyone replies with a nod and after that awkward conversation we leave and head too the tokiwadai dorms to hang out for the remainder of the day.

* * *

**AN ok that was chapter 2 of Energy Esper the chapters will always be about this length unless I'm on a role anyway please read and review its what keeps us writers going and also check out my other story the Aura devil if you will ok until next time have a good one **


	4. Level Upper

**Chapter 3 Level Upper**

It was the next day and Mikoto-chan told me to meet her at her dorms so I go and get there for 11.

I do the usual press the intercom and go to the dorm room. When I get there I knock on the door and hear the "Come in" from Kuroko-chan, I enter and see everyone there "Good morning everyone" I get a good morning back from everyone.

I sit down on Mikoto's bed and Ruiko-san starts talking "So did you guys hear about the Level Upper" "What's Level Upper" I asked confused "Its a rumour said to give people ability's" Ruiko-san said as she looked at me "But there has to be a catch right?" Uiharu-san asked as she looked at Ruiko-san.

"The only catch is you have to find it" "But to increase someone's level like that has to have bad side effects" Kuroko-chan spoke up.

"I wouldn't know about that but the only side effect is that you gain ability's for some people that's the only way to do it" Ruiko-san said as she has a downcast gaze.

"True but that's not the best way to go about it" Mikoto-chan said as I nod along "What would you two know about it! You both have ability's I don't!" she yells at Mikoto-chan and I "Ruiko-san I'm sorry if we have offended you in some way but that's how we feel" I say to her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you both I didn't mean it I just feel strongly about it" "Its ok Saten-san I was being insensitive about it" Mikoto-chan said then I try and lighten the mood "Bug zapper can you change into your maid outfit and get us some drinks please" "Your fucking joking right?" she said as I look at her with a straight face "Does it look like I'm joking?" "I hate you" I hear her mutter and I reply "Love you too!."

She does as she's told and changes in the bathroom and gets us some drinks "Well done bug zapper you may sit" "Thank you Master" she said while glaring at me.

We started drinking our drinks and chatted about random things until Mikoto-chan brings up the other part of our agreement "So when are we going on this date?" Kuroko-chan and Uiharu-san spits out there drinks and Kuroko-chan asks "What date?"

"Oh it was apart of the bet Makoto-kun made with Misaka-san did I not mention it?" Ruiko-san said in a cute way "It was? And why didn't you say anything Onee-sama?" "Because its between me and Makoto-kun Kuroko" Mikoto-chan said in a neutral tone.

"So where friends Onee-sama you should have told me!" she said raising her voice "Why are you getting so worked up Kuroko?" "I'm not!" "Ok if you say so" Mikoto-chan said moving closer to me while Kuroko-chan narrowed her eyes at her but didn't say anything.

"So when are we going on this date" Mikoto-chan said again "After you have served your time as my servant" I reply to her. "Do you want to go to the Judgment office? Its boring round here and I want to stretch my legs abit" Kuroko-chan asked us all.

"Yea that sounds fun" I say with the others nodding "Hold on I have to get changed" "Why don't you go like that Misaka-san" Ruiko-san said as we snickered "Are you tripping Saten-san! If I went out like this my life would be over!"she said as the camera on my phone took a picture of Mikoto-chan.

"What was that noise?" Mikoto-chan said while looking around and then looked at me "Was that you?" "Was what me?" I ask her in a innocent voice "I heard a noise coming from your direction" she said as Kuroko-chan looks at me and snickers, she seems to have figured out what I did.

"I didn't hear a noise did you Kuroko-chan?" "No Makoto-kun I didn't hear anything, Onee-sama are you sure your not hearing things."

"I guess I was hearing things oh well I'll go and get changed be out in a minute" Mikoto-chan left as Kuroko-chan came up to me and whispered in my ear "Send me that photo please for blackmail purposes" "Sure here you go" I whisper back while Uiharu-san and Ruiko-san look at us confused.

* * *

Mikoto-chan exits the bathroom in her usual uniform and we had to Judgment branch 177. We arrive there to see a girl I'm familiar with and Kuroko-chan speaks"Well this is it and the girl there is our chief her name is" I interrupt her by saying "Hi Konori-san how are you I didn't know you where in Judgment?" "Nakashima-san what are you doing here? And yes I work for Judgment."

"How do you know each other?" Mikoto-chan asked me confused while everyone nodded "We go to school together isn't that right Konori-san" "Yes that's right Nakashima-san." "Ok then if that's all then is there any business?" Uiharu-san said as we sit down.

"No not as of late" Konori-san said with a bored sigh "That fun huh" Kuroko-chan said as she also gave a bored sigh.

"Do you wanna go anywhere else maybe we could look up information on the Level Upper" Ruiko-san suggested "Sure could sound like fun" I say as Mikoto-chan agreed "Yea it does why don't we spit into teams and look around the city for clues?" Kuroko-chan said as Uiharu-san asked "So who should go with who" "I'll go with Makoto-kun!" Kuroko-chan and Mikoto-chan both said at the same time.

"Why should you get to go with him Onee-sama?" "Because ive known him longer!" Mikoto-chan replied to Kuroko-chan "Well then I should go with him to get to know him better since you know him enough Onee-sama!" "No you shouldn't I'll be going with him!."

"Why don't you both go together with him" Konori-san suggested as they both nodded reluctantly.

"Alright we will go out, find some clues and meet in the cafe at 4 o'clock" Ruiko-san said as we nodded "Alright then lets get the investigation underway!" "YES!" we all screamed out.

Mikoto-chan, Kuroko-chan and I are currently walking to the cafe "So no clues then I guess its just a rumour after all" Kuroko-chan said and Mikoto-chan nodded "Yea it must have been a rumour, at least we had a good time looking round" "Yea it was fun it would have been better to find out it was real" I said while entering the cafe.

We sit down, order and wait for the others to arrive. After about 5 minutes the others arrive and I ask them "So did you find any rumours about Level Upper?" Ruiko-san was the one to answer "No we couldn't find anything after looking all day what a waste."

We sit in silence until someone I recognize opens the cafe door "Makoto-darling!" Misaki-chan said coming up to us "Why the fuck do you keep finding us!" Mikoto-chan said to Misaki-chan and Misaki-chan looks at Konori-san "So you keep adding girls to your little harem" "Erm Misaki-chan I don't have a harem" "Yea bitch! Leave us alone no one wants you here."

"Makoto-darling doesn't mind me being here do you?" she asked as everyone looks at me "I don't mind you being here just don't start a fight with anyone."

"I don't start the fights, Misaka-san is the one who starts it!" "No I fucking don't you do, you know stalking is bad right?" "I don't stalk my future husband!" Misaki-chan said oh crap "Your WHAT! YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Mikoto-chan yelled at Misaki-chan as Kuroko-chan tried to defuse the situation "Onee-sama its not worth it please calm down."

"Shut up Kuroko!" said Mikoto-chan as Kuroko-chan backed away in fear "Ok guys calm down Misaki-chan where not getting married now or ever ok" "Ok I guess I will see you later tonight then" with that she leaves.

"What does she mean your seeing her tonight?" Mikoto-chan asked as Kuroko-chan nodded "I don't know what she meant by that maybe she will stalk me home who knows?"

"I'm going to your place tonight then" Mikoto-chan declared as Kuroko-chan looked at her "You can't Onee-sama what about the dorm supervisor?" "Cover for me will you" was her reply "Fine Onee-sama I will."

* * *

After we finish our orders and said our good byes me and Mikoto-chan head back to my apartment.

We arrive and I unlock the door and let Mikoto-chan in "Well its a lot cleaner than I thought it would be" she commented "Are you saying I'm dirty!" "No of course I'm not but boys tend to have dirty living spaces."

"Well I can't argue with that" I say as I lead her to the living room "So why did you want to come over I'm not complaining or anything its just strange" I ask her and she replies "Besides keeping an eye on you and that Bitch Misaki, I just wanted to spend time with you away from everyone else since we met again after all these years we haven't spent much time alone" "Yea that would be nice, don't get me wrong I like hanging out with everyone but its nice to be alone with you and you know we will get teased endlessly tomorrow over this" she blushes at my statement and nods her head.

"So what should we do? Do you have any movies?" Mikoto-chan asks as I point to where I keep my DVD's and she starts looking through them. In the end she picks a love comedy that Misaki-chan gave me but I told her it was mine because she would flip if she found out it was from Misaki-chan.

As the movie was playing I put my arm around Mikoto-chan and she snuggles into my chest which I blush at, at the end of the movie a knock at the door was heard but before I could go Mikoto-chan rushes to the door and looks through the peep hole and then starts whispering to me "Fucking hell she doesn't quit does she?" "No she doesn't this isn't the half of it" I say by mistake.

"What else does she do?" she asks me but I wave her off "Makoto-darling its me! Can you let me in?" before I can reply Mikoto-chan cuts me off "Shokuhou Misaki get lost he doesn't want you here!" "Misaka-san what are you doing in there?" "I'm here to keep you away you crazy stalker!."

"Let me in please Makoto-darling I'm cold!" she asks pleadingly "Mikoto-chan lets let her in I promise to not let her stay for long she did come all this way after all" "Fine she better not try anything" was all she said before unlocking the door.

"Thank you darling" Misaki-chan said as she walked in "Misaki-chan what are you doing here?" I ask in confusion "What are you talking about darling its a wife's job to sleep with their husband."

"For the last time we are not married! Or will we ever be!" I say in frustration. "Hey Misaki why do you stalk him? Seriously its freaking creepy! If you want to be his friend by all means but stalking is just so wrong" "I am his friend ive been friends with him a lot longer than you have Bitch!" "What did you say you stupid bitch!" Mikoto-chan said as lightning started to surround her.

"BITCH!" Misaki-chan said as she slapped Mikoto-chan "You shouldn't have done that now its time to fight you BITCH!" Mikoto-chan said as she got ready to fire her lightning.

She fires it at Misaki-chan but before it hits her I step in the way and stop the attack "Why did you step in the way I'll kill the Bitch!" "No Mikoto-chan you can't kill her its murder if you do that."

"Fine but I'm doing this" Mikoto-chan said then punched Misaki-chan in the face and sent her to the ground.

"Makoto-darling I think I will leave for now I'll see you tomorrow good night darling, Bitch" "Yea don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out!" Misaki-chan then left and I turned to Mikoto-chan "You know that might of killed her! By the way nice punch" "No it wouldn't have it would have hurt the idiot but not have killed her and thank you how dare she try and muscle in on you!"

"By the way how long have you known that slut?" Mikoto-chan asked questioningly "When I moved to academy city she was the first Esper that I came across and we started talking and as time went past we became friends, she is a nice person at heart" I explained to her and she nods "Mako-kun she maybe nice to you but to everyone else she's a nasty bitch."

"Maybe your right but I choose to believe she's a nice person" "If that's what you want to think I'm not going to stop you anyway its getting late lets get to bed" "Ok then I guess I'll take the couch" I say as I make my way to the couch but Mikoto-chan puts a hand on my shoulder "W-W-We can s-s-share the b-b-bed if you want but don't try anything funny" Mikoto-chan said with a huge blush on her face.

"O-O-Ok then if your sure" I said with almost as big a blush as hers, we get dressed for bed and I get in while Mikoto-chan stands near the bed "You know you don't have to do this I'll sleep on the couch its not a big deal" "N-No its fine just give me a second."

A minute later she gets in and faces the other way which I think is cute and I pull out a book to read before I go to sleep. Mikoto-chan turns to me with a questioning look and asks me "What's the book Mako-kun?" "Oh its just a book my grandma gave me do you want to look?" she nods her head and we began reading it.

After we finish reading it I put it away and lay down and so does Mikoto-chan and she kisses me on the cheek and whispers "Good night I love you" I whisper it back and we go to sleep.

* * *

In the morning I wake up with Mikoto-chan on my chest sleeping even when she's asleep she's cute.

She begins to stir and wakes up, she looks at me then she puts her head on my chest and we lie there until there's a knock at my door reluctantly I get up and answer the door god I hope its not Misaki-chan again.

I open the door to see Ruiko-san "Good morning Ruiko-san erm how do you know where I live?" "I asked Uiharu to find out!" she said in an upbeat voice.

"I'm not being rude but what are you doing here?" "Oh I'm here to see if you want to hang out again today Uiharu and Shirai-san have Judgment work to do and also Misaka-san is still here right?" "Yea she's still here and sure we can hang out please come in."

She walks in and I shut the door and we proceed to the living room "Mikoto-chan will be out in a minute would you like a drink?" "Yes can I have water please" I nod and go get the water.

"Thanks so what do you want to do today?" before I can reply Mikoto-chan walks in and looks at Ruiko-san "Good morning for a second there I thought it was that dirty bitch Misaki" "I'm guessing she came round last night" Ruiko-san asked and i nodded "Yes she did Mikoto-chan punched her" "Cool" I hear Ruiko-san mutter.

"So what do you want to do today Mikoto-chan?" I ask her while I get us some breakfast "Lets just stay here for the day I can't be bothered going out is that ok with you two" "That's fine with me" I reply back to her with Ruiko-san nods.

"I swear though if that bitch comes here again I wont hold back this time" "I'm sure she wont show up anyway have you got a laptop I want to download music Makoto-kun?" I go and get it "Yea here you go" "Thanks" was her reply then Mikoto-chan looks at the laptop then asks "Where did you get it from and what's with the sticker on the back?."

"I got it from Misaki-san last year as a birthday present and she put the sticker on for luck apparently" "I see" was Mikoto-chan's reply. As Ruiko-san downloaded music Mikoto-chan and I played a few video games which ended with her losing and her shocking me.

"Hey guys! Look at this I found it!" Ruiko-san suddenly burst out, confused I turn to her and asked her what she found and she shows me "Level Upper its a music file?" Mikoto-chan said "Yea it must be look its right there let me have a listen to it" "No don't Saten-san we don't know what it will do to you" "Yea Ruiko-san it could be harmful lets show this to Anti-Skill and Judgment" Mikoto-chan and I tell her our concerns "Do you two not want me to have powers is that it?"

"No that's not it at all where just worried it could mess you up or something" I reply to her "Do you know how hard it is to be friends with you all! You have ability's I don't I'm the odd one out if I had powers I could fight by your side Makoto-kun don't you want that?"

"Not if its going to hurt you" I tell her but she replies "I thought you where different to other people with powers but your just the same" she then proceed's to put it on but before she does I cover Mikoto-chan's ears with my hands so whatever happens she's not effected.

The song plays and my head starts to hurt but I keep my hands on Mikoto-chan's ears until it finishes. I uncover her ears and put my hands on my head.

* * *

**Mikoto's P.O.V**

Mako-kun takes his hands off my head and puts his hands on his head I immediately rush to his side "Are you ok? What's wrong" I ask getting more worried by the second "My head! It hurts!" with that he passes out and I ring an ambulance.

I turn to Saten-san and slap her "Why did you do this? I told you and Mako-kun told you not to do it! Yet you go and do it anyway! Not even that whore Misaki would do this and she's pretty twisted!" "I'm sorry I didn't know it would hurt him I only wanted powers!" she said with tears streaming down her face but I could care less at the moment.

"Having powers isn't the only thing in the world you know friends and family are more important than powers, you know his parent's died when he was 5 years old but he still keeps a happy disposition honestly if I was in that position I would have given up"

"I didn't know Misaka-san! I didn't know I never meant to hurt him!" "Well you did face reality! If he doesn't make it through this I will come after you!" I threaten her "You best leave before I lose my temper and call Kuroko and Uiharu-san and tell them to get to the hospital" I growl at her she nods and goes but before she does she whispers "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt him I just wanted to be like everyone else" with that she's gone.

The ambulance arrives and takes Mako-kun away in a stretcher I grab the laptop with the Level Upper on it and I try and get in but they stop me "Are you a family member?" I shake my head "No I'm his girlfriend" "Then I'm sorry miss but you can't get on its the rules" "Screw the damn rules I'm getting on I have to be with him. He doesn't have any family in the city I'm all he has please!" he reluctantly nods and lets me in.

We get to the hospital and he is rushed into a room I attempt to follow but they tell me to wait outside. About 20 minutes later Uiharu-san and Kuroko arrive and come up to me and they both hug me "What happened Onee-sama Saten-san didn't say anything except that you told her to tell us to get to the hospital by the way where is Saten-san?" "I don't know where she is" I growl out.

"Did Saten-san do something to you Misaka-san?" Uiharu-san asked me in concern at that I burst out crying "Onee-sama what happened?" with Uiharu nodding her head "Saten-san found a m-music f-file called the L-Level Upper and she p-played it and then M-M-Mako-kun just collapsed" I said in between sobs.

"We need to find Saten-san if this happened to Makoto-kun then this could happen to her also, Misaka-san do you not know where she is at all?" Uiharu-san asked me.

"No I have no idea where she is I sent her away after I slapped her and threatened her" "Ok Onee-sama you stay here and let me know if there is any updates on Makoto-kun's condition and Uiharu-san you go to Saten-san's place to see if she's there and I'll get this music file checked up" Kuroko said as she took the laptop off her and she teleported away.

"I'll be going also Misaka-san let me know what happens with Makoto-kun I may not have known him long but he's still my friend and I'll let you know when I find Saten-san." "Ok Uiharu-san thank you" I whisper as she walks away and I'm left on my own again.

* * *

I've been waiting for 2 hours now and I'm getting impatient as I was about to get a drink a doctor came up to me and I ask straight away "Is he ok? Is he awake?" "Unfortunately he hasn't woken up and I'm not sure if he's ok for now he's stable but still unconscious" "Thank you doctor can I see him now?" the doctor nods and leads me to Mako-kun's room.

I get there and see him lying on a bed as though he's asleep, I go over to him and hold his hand.

I stay like that for a few hours until I hear the door open and see the last person I wanted to see right now "Shokuhou Misaki what do you want?" I ask in venom I can't deal with her right now.

"I just wanted to see Makoto-darling I don't want to fight Misaka-san I just want to see him" she said with red puffy eyes she must have been crying

"Fine just don't try anything" she walks over to the side of his bed and takes his other hand and whispers to him "I'm sorry Mako-darling I'm right here I wont leave you ever again I swear" then I get a phone call "I'll be right back Misaki" she nods and I walk out and answer the phone "Kuroko did you find anything"

"_Yes it seems that there is a link to it and we had Uiharu-san check it and she said she needed to check something out .so she is on her way to Harumi to check it out. Also Uiharu found Saten-san it seems she's in a coma like the rest of the Level Upper's. How is Makoto-kun?_" I wait for a second before answering "He's in a coma same as the others and it doesn't look like he will wake up anytime soon so I'm coming to you to see if I can help in anyway" "_Are you sure Onee-sama you can stay there if you want_" "No I'm coming I can't just sit around here" with that I end the call and go into Mako-kun's room once more.

I see Mako-kun once more and hold his hand for a minute and whisper "I'll be back" then I turn to Misaki "Misaki I need to check something out I'll be gone for awhile so please take care of him. I'll be blunt I don't like you at all and I probably never will but Mako-kun seems to like you so I will tolerate you." "Ok Misaka-san I will take care of him go do what you have to do" she replies to me.

I nod and I leave, on the way I get a call from Kuroko telling me it was Harumi that made the Level Upper and she also tells me where she is so I get into a taxi and head for the location.

I get there and pay the guy and say "You better leave its about to get dangerous" he nods and I go up the stairs to see Harumi using... powers and lots of them its impossible no one has more than one.

* * *

I see Uiharu in the car and run up to her but is passed out thank god then Harumi starts talking to me.

"Relax she's just knocked out her life is in no danger. Mikoto Misaka your one of 7 Level 5 Esper's in academy city and your experienced but I don't you have fought anyone like me before. Do you think you will be able to stop me when I have ten thousand minds at my disposal" "I don't care what you have I will stop you my boyfriend is in a coma because of you and all the other poor souls you tricked into this!" I yell at her.

"Your boyfriend?" "Yes my boyfriend you might know of him he's the 2nd Level 5 Esper nicked the Energy Demon and he's in this because of you" she looks confused "What is a Level 5 listening to Level Upper for did he want more power?" "No he didn't he had no choice he blocked my ears so I couldn't listen to it and I didn't react in time to block his!" "So this is the power I'm feeling, you don't have a chance now!" she then laughs at me.

"Lets see about that" I yell at her as I charge but she makes a pot hole of where I'm running and then sent a air blast at me and I put up some electricity and block it. "Is that all you got I heard this dual skill was supposed to be powerful!" I boast.

"My skill is a lot different from your's it should be called multi skill" she then fires more wind at me and I side step it and fire some electricity at her but she puts up some kind of shield.

"Whats wrong? Didn't think I could use different skills at the same time did you" she then sent a pulse through the ground and the road starts to crumble but I use magnetism to stick to the wall.

Is she insane she wields those ability's without worrying about getting caught up in them she then starts speaking again "I thought a Level 5 would be more capable than this" "Just because you deflected one of my shocks don't think you have won" I then throw a rock at her but she cuts it with what appears to be a Energy sword and then uses earth powers to make another hole in the wall I'm on and sends it to the ground.

I start coughing and she talks "I just need to look into something then I'll release them all I want sacrifice anyone" "You don't want to sacrifice anyone what about the people you dragged into this what about my boy friend huh!" "You maybe a Level 5 but you have no idea what they really do to you and the other students!" "I don't care I just want my boy friend back and the others aswell!" I say as a I summon my iron sand around me and attack her with it but that doesn't work as she moves the rubble to act as a shield.

She then uses a power I'm very familiar with "Lets see if you can take on your boy friends power!" she yells and then shoots energy bullets at me "Oh crap!" I then make a shield out of the rubble using magnetic's "Don't think just because you have his powers it means you know how to use them" I proceed to send lightning attacks at her but she uses his energy to block them.

I then summon real lightning from the sky and attack with it hopefully it will get through that shield "TAKE THIS!" I say as the lightning descends and struggles against the shield and breaks through "Yes now is my chance" I run up to her and grab her around the waist "I'll shock you at point blank range I could never get this close to my boy friend in a fight but you I can it doesn't matter if you have ten thousand ability's if you don't know how to use them then your out of luck!"

I shock her, she screams and falls limb in my arms "I'll admit you gave me a run for my money with those ability's but" I was cut off by a voice in my head "These must be her memory's I'm hearing I must have created a electrical current between us that allows me to hear them."

After I see the memory's Harumi speaks again "You saw what he did didn't you" "Yes I saw them but there has to be another way to revive them" before she can reply she holds her head and mutters "The network is out of control" she then falls to the ground and something is coming out of her back.

It forms into a monster and I hear Uiharu-san mutter "What is that?" it opens its eyes and lets out a cry.

* * *

It makes a shock wave and I put up a shield using magnetism and throw some lightning at it but it doesn't seem to work "Huh its regenerating" I say that as it makes ice like shards at me and throws them at me.

I narrowly dodge them and I hear Uiharu say "Hurry Misaka-san" "Uiharu why are you here" I see more coming at me so I make a lightning wall and it destroys them "Uiharu you ok?" "Yes I'm ok" "Your lucky its dangerous stay there. I don't know what it is but if it wants a fight it can have one" I turn to fight it but its ignoring me "It looks like its in pain or something?" I don't know and I don't care.

It floats up and looks at the anti skill then anti skill starts firing at the fetus like monster it wont work it regenerates to quickly "Please you can't give up now!" Uiharu says to Harumi and I ask "Is that a A.I.M dispersion field" and she responds "Its mostly likely a collection of them yes that's it although it would be more appropriate to call it a A.I.M burst simply stated that thing up there is a collection of 10 thousand children's thoughts" "So that does that include Mako-kun as well?" she nods at my question.

"In a way I pity it" I hear Uiharu comment and I ask a question "What now? How do we stop it?" "You wouldn't trust me anyway" she started speaking by Uiharu interrupts "Well what about these then you took of my handcuffs didn't you? And also I know your sincere about saving those children I can hear it in your voice! I trust you" then I hear a child say I trust you teacher "You heard it to" I state to Uiharu and she nods.

"There might be a way!" we both look at her and she continues "Think about it! The A.I.M burst is a monster created by the Level Upper network! If the network was brought down somehow that might stop it."

Uiharu then grabs something out of her pocket "The Level Upper treatment program" "It might not work but its a least worth a try" Harumi said as I look to the monster again.

"I'll handle that thing! While I am get that to anti skill" "Right lets do this" we nod to each other and run separate ways.

I get there and use magnetism to pull one of them out of the way and say to her "What where you standing there for! That monster could have killed!" she then asks "Who are you? A civilian shouldn't be here its to dangerous" "Geezzz everyone has to call me a civilian now a days its getting old" "Whatever just get away from here" as she says that I pull her out of the way of the monsters tentacle and use my lightning to cut it in half.

It backs away and then one of them says "We can't back down look over there its going for a experimental reactor" "Right I'll stop it I need you to help Uiharu over there"

I run up to it and cut it with my iron sand but as predicted it regenerates again damn thing is persistent. It turns around and fires a ball of energy at me seriously stop using my boyfriends power. It makes another and fires one at Uiharu but it misses her.

Before it can fire another one I attack it first and dispel its attack "Your going to face me now do you hear me!" I say to it in a calm tone.

I summon iron sand from the ground and use it to deflect some attacks and then cut it with my sand but it regenerates damn this is gonna take forever.

It summons ice spears again and launch them at me and I jump back to avoid them. I'm about to attack it but it wraps a tentacle around my foot and launches me at the wall, as I'm about to hit the wall I use magnetism to stick to it but it comes at me so I jump off. I think about what I should do but then I hear a noise and then it wraps a tentacle around my whole body and attacks me with another so I use lightning from my head to hit that one.

I look at it thinking it will it just regenerate but it doesn't grow back, that music must be the treatment program "Well done Uiharu" I whisper to myself.

I proceed to summon lightning to shock it and then it lets me go and falls to the ground. "Don't relax this isn't over yet" Harumi shouts to me "What are you talking about I just fried it" but as I'm saying that it starts moving again "The network may have been disrupted but remember that thing is a mass of ten thousand people's thoughts created by A.I.M dispersion field you can't think of it like an ordinary being" "Well what am I suppose to do" I ask uncertain.

"Aim for the nucleus there has to be on inside" "Is that it? Are Level 0's defective am I not good enough for Makoto-kun I'm no Misaka-san I'm useless in a fight Makoto-kun would never pick me" "Was that Saten-san" I think aloud as I hear other voices but one of voices stands out "I never wanted to be an Esper. I just wanted my mother and father around to look after me and tell me everything's ok. I don't want to be alone anymore" "Makoto-kun don't worry I'll be here for you now."

"Stand back! From where you are you might get hit." I warn Kiyama as I prepare to take this thing on but she doesn't listen "What do I care? I'm the one responsible for creating that creature" "Don't you care about the your students? Don't you think your face is the first thing they would want to see when they wake up. I'll help you save the children I wont help you die." I tell her as I block some tentacles that come at me with lightning then I strike it with more lightning until I see the nucleus.

It attacks me once more but I summon more iron sand from the ground and cut it. It tries to throw some ice at me and I destroy it with my sand "I know how hard you where trying but this isn't the way. You can keep trying," I say as I flip a coin "Your not defective there's nothing wrong with you so don't give up!" I then fire my Railgun and destroy the nucleus.

"So that's a Level 5" I hear Kiyama say as I watch disintegrate. A few minutes later anti skill come and arrest Kiyama and put her in the back of a police van then Kuroko comes out of a taxi and jumps me while saying "I received a message from the hospital saying that everyone that used the Level Upper is waking up and we have the both of you to thank for that good job!" "Even Makoto-kun Kuroko?" "Yes most likely I don't know for certain but I guess he is lets go and see him both of them."

* * *

We rush to the hospital and I go to Makoto-kun's room but he's not there so I rush to the rooftop and see him talking to Saten-san and Misaki holding onto him"I'm sorry that I put you in a coma" I hear Saten-san say and I hear Makoto-kun say back "Don't worry Ruiko-chan it wasn't your fault you didn't know that would happen" "Did you just call me Ruiko-chan?" "Yea sorry about that it just slipped out" "No its fine can you call me that from now on" "Yea sure my pleasure!"

"So she was the one to put you in a coma" Misaki asks and he nods "Then I should get rid of her so she can't hurt you again" "No Misaki-chan it wasn't her fault, You would have done the same thing in her position" "I guess but I would never hurt you" "It was true that she could have used different methods but she was desperate its over now so it worked out in the end" Mako-kun said to Misaki then he continues "Besides I'll help Ruiko-chan gain powers" "You mean it Makoto-kun but how?" "Well lets just say I know certain things about personal reality that other people don't lets talk about it another time ok?" "Yea that's fine thank you for helping me"

At that I made my presence known "AHEM" "Oh Mikoto-chan how are you" I rush over to him with tears in my eyes and hug him "How am I! You baka I was worried about you I didn't know if you where going to wake up!" He just rubs my back "Its ok Mikoto-chan I'm here now I'll never do anything to hurt you again I swear" I turn to Saten-san to apologize "Saten-san I'm sorry for slapping you and threatening you I shouldn't have done that" "No Misaka-san it was my fault I'm sorry for putting you through that I promise to never do something that foolish again besides Mako-kun is going to help me now" "That's good if anyone can its this baka."

Mako-kun looks like he was about to talk but Kuroko teleported into his arms and hugs him "Makoto-kun are you ok?" "Yes Kuroko-chan I'm fine sorry for worrying you" he replies.

"That's good where all going out tomorrow is that ok Onee-sama" "Yea that's fine Misaki you can come along to if you want" I reply as everyone is staring at me "What?" "Did you just invite Misaki-chan Mikoto-chan?" "Yes is that so shocking? I mean she's not my favourite person in the world but if she's your friend I can tolerate her."

"Thank you Misaka-san now Mako-darling I'll have to nurse you tonight back to full health" "Oh no you don't I'll be doing that not you!" I say back to her and Kuroko-chan teleports away with Mako-kun while saying "I'll take care of you Mako-kun!" "That crafty bitch! After her!" "For once I agree with you Misaki" I say as we all run to his apartment to get Mako-kun away from that pervert Kuroko.

* * *

**AN I know that the Level Upper arc doesn't go exactly like that but it does in this story lol and I don't know if the Level Upper would do that to a Level 5 but it does in my story anyway the reason I have Makoto suggest to Ruiko that he can help her is because he can help her gain powers that wont be Level 5 type but will at least be Level 3 at the most. also the relationship between Mikoto and Makoto is moving so fast is because they have known each other for quite a few years and next time Mugino will be appearing. also thank you to everyone that has read this story so far and if you could please continue to do so and review please until next time.**


	5. The Fourth Level 5

**Chapter 4 The Fourth Level 5**

**Makoto's P.O.V**

Kuroko-chan teleported me to my apartment, I put her down and I collapsed on the bed due to exhaustion. Kuroko-chan runs up to me "Are you ok?" she asks worried "Yea I'm fine just tired" I reply to her "I'll go and get you a drink relax that's why I teleported you here after all I know you didn't want to upset any of the others?" "Thanks Kuro-chan can I call you that?" she looks at me for a second and nods then she leaves to get me a drink and I fall asleep.

I wake up to the sounds of someone arguing "Kuroko! Why did you kidnap him?" "Onee-sama I didn't kidnap Makoto-kun he needed a rest so I brought him here to sleep" "Yea right sure and your not wearing a nurses outfit at all" Mikoto-chan said sarcastically "What's wrong with me playing the part?" Kuro-chan said as I hear a voice in my head "_Mako-darling how are you feeling_" Misaki-chan said using her telepathy I don't know why she's using it maybe she wants to talk privately.

"_I'm fine Misaki-chan what's wrong? Why are you using telepathy?_" "_Because I want to ask you a question without the others hearing is that ok?_" "_Yea that's fine what do you want to ask?_" I think to her and she responds "_I have a problem with the Fourth Level 5 Shizuri Mugino can you help me with her?_" "_Sure I'll help you don't worry!_" she then jumps on my while thanking me "Oh thank you thank you thank you darling!."

"What the hell is going on? And why is she thanking you?" Mikoto-chan asks as she glares at Misaki-chan. "I'm thanking him because he erm he did me a favour ages ago and ive not had the chance to thank him yet!" Misaki-chan said in an upbeat why.

"Is that true Mako-kun?" "Y-Yea that's right Mikoto-chan" she looks at me unconvinced but nods none the less "Ok I'll believe you for now. But now its time for bed it is past 9 and the dorm supervisor might be wondering where you are Kuroko so you better go" "Oh no you don't Onee-sama your going home tonight I'll stay here" Kuro-chan said as she teleported on the bed next to me.

"Kuroko you have 3 seconds to get up before I get physical" "I didn't know you where like that Misaka-san" Ruiko-chan spoke up for the first time while I snickered "Oh shut you know what I meant" she said with a red face which made us all burst out laughing.

"I hate the lot of you" "Yea yea whatever Misaka-san well I need to get home I'm tried Uiharu can you take me?" "Sure Saten-san well good night guys" "Good night" we all reply and then they leave.

"Onee-sama its time for you to leave!" "Kuroko get up now and lets go before we get caught. Mako-kun I'll come back tomorrow" Mikoto-chan said as I throw something "Here is a extra key let yourself in in the morning" "Ok thanks lets go Kuroko" Mikoto-chan then grabs Kuro-chan and drags her away while she's whaling her hands around commercially and cry's anime tears "I don't want to go Onee-sama!"

With that they leave me alone with Misaki-chan "I guess they forgot about me oh well works for me! Can I stay please Mako-darling?" as I was about to answer Mikoto-chan bursts in and drags Misaki-chan away "Didn't think I would forget about you did you?" "I was hoping you would its ok I'll have my chance again good night darling!" with that they leave and I go to sleep.

* * *

The next day I wake up with someone standing over my bed "AAHHHHH!" I screamed out then I realized it was only Misaki-chan "I'm not that scary am I?" "Don't stand over me like that when I'm sleeping and what are you doing with your phone?" I ask questioningly.

"I was taking pictures of us in bed together" "Oh ok then WAIT WHAT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?" "Because I love you and want to!" "Fine just don't show anyone ok?" "I wont darling." I get up and make breakfast for Misaki-chan and I then I ask her a question "So what is the Meltdowner doing to you Misaki-chan?" "She's threatening me and said she's going to take me out and then the 3rd" "You mean Mikoto-chan?" I ask and she nods and continues "She also said that after she's dealt with us she's coming after you next."

I look at her confused "What did I do to her, ive never met her before" Misaki-chan just shakes her hand "I don't know but it needs to be dealt with soon, Are you going to tell Misaka-san?" I think for a minute before shaking my head "No, I'm not going to tell her I don't think we need to, you and I can deal with this quietly besides I don't want Mikoto-chan and the others involved. They just dealt with the Level Upper let them have peace for a while."

"So when are we going to deal with her because I'm feeling unsafe at night I feel like she's following me" she said genuinely scared so I hug her and whisper "Don't worry, stay here until we sort this out hopefully we can deal with this without a fight but if it does come down to one can I count on you?" she nods her head and replies "Of course darling! I'll fight with you against the whole world if I have to."

"Thanks Misaki-chan also we wont be killing her like we did the last people we had to 'deal with' Ok?" I say seriously "Ok Makoto-darling I know you don't like killing to be honest I don't either but I will if they threaten you" she said the last part darkly.

"Good we have time before the others arrive so what do you want to do?" "Can we just stay like this please you do know I love you right?" "Of course I know you do Misaki-chan and I love you aswell I just need time because I love Mikoto-chan too."

"I understand take as long as you want to, I'll still be here for you whatever you decide! No matter what we are always partners" "Thanks Misaki-chan I can always count on you" I whisper to her, she nods and we hug peacefully.

* * *

About an hour later Mikoto-chan comes in with Kuro-chan and they both rush straight to me while pulling Misaki-chan off who gives a cute pout "Mako-kun are you ok? Are you feeling better now?" they ask in unison "Yea I feel much better than yesterday" I reply to both of them.

"That's good now what are you doing here?" Mikoto-chan asks Misaki-chan "I'm here to be with my beloved" "You can get lost bitch! He's mine now so you best go" "Onee-sama what do you mean he's yours? He's mine!" Kuro-chan declares as Misaki-chan speaks again "I've known Mako-darling the longest and I'll make him my husband!"

"Here's a reality check bitch! I've known him since we were six years old and we have slept in the same bed so back off!" "Is that all ive slept in his bed too! Lots of times actually have you?" "Misaki-chan we only slept in the same bed once when we where on a job" I ask as Kuro-chan looks confused as does Mikoto-chan "What job? I didn't know you had a job Mako-kun?"

Oh shit I just let that slip but Misaki-chan covers for me "Yes we had a job together it was more like a training exercise that academy city sent us on but there was only one bed so we shared it" thanks for the save Misaki-chan I couldn't think of anything to tell them.

"Was that it? Its not the same thing as sharing a bed willingly Misaki" "I guess it isn't, looks like I'm losing then I'll just have to step up my game!" Misaki-chan said as she moved closer to me and almost pressed her lips to mine but at the last second Mikoto-chan gave a shock literally.

"Owww Misaka-san you didn't have to do that" "I did you where about to rape him!" Mikoto-chan said while glaring at her "I would hardly call a kiss rape!" ""It is you were going to rape his mouth with yours! God knows where yours has been!"

"For your information ive never kissed anyone before so he would have been my first!" Misaki-chan said as Kuro-chan sits beside me and whispers in my ear seductively "Do you want to be my first kiss" I blush at the way she said that and Mikoto-chan shocked Kuro-chan.

"Ok that's it everyone stop fighting! I'll choose who I give my first kiss to!" "That's fine with me darling I know you will pick the right girl" "Thank you for calling me the right girl Misaki" Mikoto-chan said while sticking her tongue out at her.

"I'm not lowering myself to your childish level" Misaki-chan said "Whatever bitch!" Mikoto-chan said as she moved closer to me and hugged my arm.

"Wow Onee-sama your very daring aren't you" Kuro-chan commented but Mikoto-chan didn't say anything back.

We waited for an hour then Ruiko-chan and Uiharu-san showed up and we decided to go to the park for the day to relax. We get to the park and sit down on the bench because Ruiko-chan and I are still feeling weak from Level Upper.

* * *

We sit there while everyone else is running around and we talk about the events that unfolded "I'm really sorry Makoto-kun I didn't mean for you to get caught up in that mess" Ruiko-chan apologizes again "Ruiko-chan you don't have to apologize again I already forgave you and it wasn't your fault anyone would have done what you did don't blame yourself." I say in a cheery mood to cheer Ruiko-chan up abit.

"Thank you for forgiving me I don't deserve it" she said sadly so I raise my voice to her slightly "Ruiko-chan! You do deserve it I don't know why you think you don't, if its about your Level then don't even think like that I'll help you out with that so cheer up ok? I like seeing the happy Ruiko-chan that I know not this depressed one"

"Ok Makoto-kun I'll try" she said smiling finally sounding like her old self again "There we go your getting back to your old self" I said returning her smile which makes her face go red.

We stay there for a few more hours until its 12 so we decide to get some dinner at our usual cafe and then I head home with Misaki-chan because I'm to tired to do anything else. Mikoto-chan offered to walk me home but I didn't want to ruin her day so I declined and I need to discuss some stuff with Misaki-chan about our next target and Mikoto-chan said she was going to come over the next day to which I nod at.

We walk in and I sit on the couch and ask Misaki-chan seriously "So who's our next target and how much are we getting for it?" "Our next target is a rival company of our employers named Kishimoto electronics and we are to destroy there lab and I'm not sure how much where getting darling?" "Well find out and do I need to personally go or can the other members handle it?" I ask and she replies "I believe the others can handle it and they have been asking after you for some time now they are worried after all your the leader of 'EYES' darling."

I sigh and reply to her "I know Misaki-chan tell them I'm fine and I'll be holding a meeting after we deal with ITEM" "Ok darling maybe we can get Misaka-san to join 'EYES' it would be an asset having 3 Level 5's on one team, what do you think?" "I'll think about it but I don't really want her to become involved in our 'business' Misaki-chan."

She sighs at me "I understand its just we only have 4 members including us we could use more fire power" "I know Misaki-chan we will get other members to join maybe we can get Meltdowner to join us" I say chuckling to myself "Your joking right? The day she joins us is the day we start living on the moon!" "Yea your right about that how foolish of me to think that."

For the next few hours we sit and chat about how 'EYES' has been doing in my absence and other related topics until there was a knock on my door.

"I'll get it darling" Misaki-chan said as she got up, I nodded and started flicking through channels when she came back with a person I know "Frenda! What are you doing here?" I ask uncertain "Hey leader is that anyway to greet your guests?" "What is it that you wanted?" "Well leader it seems that Mugino is on the move she will be going after you in two days time" she says as I laugh "So she's coming after me first huh I guess its better this way, I need to be ready Frenda you keep spying on her for me and you have a job with Mio-chan tonight so be ready, Misaki-chan will inform you of the details" she responds with a nod.

After Frenda left Misaki-chan and I discussed what to do with ITEM and how to take them down and then go to bed for the night.

The next day Misaki-chan has to go to a meeting with the other members of 'EYES' so I'm left alone I would go but Mikoto-chan might become suspicious if I wasn't in my place today since she is coming round.

I wait till about 10 o'clock before Mikoto-chan came into my apartment with the others. "Where's Misaki I thought she would be here she usually is?" "I don't know where she is and I couldn't care less" I lie without missing a beat "Well that's better for us isn't it Misaka-san" Ruiko-chan said and Mikoto-chan nodded "Yea I'm glad she isn't here she really does my head in."

Everyone sits down and surprisingly Uiharu-san is the first to ask me "How are you feeling Makoto-san" "I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday thanks Uiharu-san for asking!" I reply with a smile.

After ten minutes Ruiko-chan came up to me with Uiharu-san and stare at me "Erm is there something wrong?" I ask questioningly "Can you teach us how to increase our Level Makoto-sensei" they ask at the same time "Sure I can Uiharu-san you want to do it aswell? You know its going to be hard work and don't call me sensei it sounds weird" "I just want to be able to help others with my ability's not just on the computer."

I think for a moment then nod my head "If you want to I'm not going to stop you I think you do a great job already even without ability's but I will teach you at most it will be Level 3 I can reach you two at but I'm working to increase that to Level 4."

"Thank you sensei" "Ok please don't call me that anyway I'll discuss with you how to do it" so I explain all the details about how to do it and how to achieve personal reality and get a better hold of it.

"So that's how its done its so simple isn't it Uiharu" Ruiko-chan said as Uiharu-san responds "Yea I never knew it was that simple I can't believe it."

"Well believe it girls but it does require hard work and a lot of effort" I said as Kuro-chan and Mikoto-chan came into the conversation "So it was really like that huh, how did you find out this info Mako-kun?" Kuro-chan said with Mikoto-chan nodding her head.

"I just found out from a friend of mine in the research centre for personal reality's that's all really" "I see its lucky you know someone like that isn't it Saten-san, Uiharu-san?" "Yea it is I can finally become a Esper ive always dreamed of becoming one" Ruiko-chan said.

"Its great to become one but just don't let the power go to your head. I've seen it happen so many times with Esper's thinking they are above the law and take it into there own hands" I say seriously.

"I wont sensei I just want to become one I will never misuse my power or harm anyone with it" Ruiko-chan said with Uiharu-san nodding her head as she spoke "I wont misuse my powers either I just want to help people!"

"Good then are you ready to try?" "Yes" they both say as they get back to work. After several hours later we get a breakthrough "I did it its just like the Level Upper! I did it Makoto-kun thank you I never thought I would be able to do this!" Ruiko-chan said as she hugged me to which I blush at.

"No need for thanks Ruiko-chan I just did what I wanted to" I said jokingly "I can do it maybe I can be with you after all" she said as Mikoto-chan looks at her odd "What do you mean 'be with him' Saten-san?" "Nothing its nothing I just meant that I can maybe fight with you all now when I get better that's all! You read to much into it" "But I never knew you would have what appears to be Aero Hand" "Yea I'm glad I have some powers to work with" "Yea just keep practicing and you will be able increase your Level" "I will" was her reply.

I then look to Uiharu who seems to be making some progress "How are you doing Uiharu-san make any progress?"

"I think so I'm able to hold onto an object without it burning me but keep the temperature the same in the box" "That's great Uiharu-san soon you will be able to do more than keep the temperature to same. If I'm right you will be able to either control fire and ice with your hand or make it when your Level is high enough" "Really I never knew this ability could do that!" "Oh yes your power is Thermal Hand correct?" she nods and I continue "Well ive seen other people with your ability who at Level 3 can control the elements and at Level 4 make them isn't it cool!"

"Yes that is cool I hope I can do it though" she said uncertain so I hug her by instinct "Don't worry with my training you will be able to do it trust me" I said as I realise I'm still hugging her so I let her go and see her blushing face so I blush as well Uiharu-san and Ruiko-chan are cute.

"I'm sorry about that I don't like seeing girls feeling down so I hug them to calm them" "Oh no its fine I needed it thanks Makoto-kun" she said with a smile which I return with a big smile at her.

* * *

At about 5 o'clock I hear the door so I go and get it and I'm greeted by Frenda "Hey boss you ok?" "Frenda-san what are you doing here where's Misaki-chan" I ask in a hushed tone "She sent me because she's busy planning for tomorrow you know with Mugino and she said you didn't answer your phone. So can I come in?"

Before I can respond Mikoto-chan walks up to the door and asks "Who's your friend Mako-kun? And don't you have any guy friends?" "I do have guy friends I just don't talk to them much besides I would rather hang out with girls" I said with a wink "Excuse me" she said with Frenda-san laughing at me "I was just joking Mikoto-chan you know she's just a friend isn't that right Frenda-san"

"So that time you confessed to me meant nothing" she said in a fake sad tone "What the hell are you talking about?" I say in a somewhat angry tone "YOU CONFESSED TO HER!" Mikoto-chan said in a pissed off way.

"Your joking right Frenda" "Yes I'm joking I have to do at least one to you today leader ...oops" Mikoto-chan looks confused "Leader are you in some kind of gang?" "No she just calls me that to annoy me sometimes" "Yea that's right" Frenda comments.

"Ok that's a weird way to annoy someone but whatever Mako-kun is a weirdo anyway" she said while I cry anime tears and Frenda sweat drops "Anyway Frenda come in there are other people inside so be good" I say the last part quietly "Thanks Mako-chan" she said as I glare at her.

Frenda takes a seat and when I'm about to sit down my phone goes off, I give a look to Frenda and go in the next room "Hello who is this?" "_You know who I am second and I want a showdown me vs you_" she said as I reply to her "Fine when do you want to do this?_" "In the old abandoned factory tomorrow night at nine you know which one?_" "Yes I know which one and I'll see you tomorrow then" I say as I hang up.

I walk back into the living area with all eyes on me "Who was that Makoto-kun" Kuro-chan asks "That was Misaki-chan asking if she can come over" "Oh god she's not is she?" Mikoto-chan said as I reply "No she's not I said I had company" "Good she needs to stop stalking you" Mikoto-chan said as Frenda tried not to laugh.

We sit there for a few more hours talking and Frenda getting to know everyone until its time for the others to leave "Mako-kun we have to go you know a school day tomorrow and all that I'll try and meet up afterwards though" "Ok Mikoto-chan everyone goodnight" I say as they leave, leaving me alone with Frenda.

* * *

"So it was Mugino then" she asks as I nod "Yea call Misaki-chan and Mio-chan to come over now we need a meeting" I say in a serious tone "Ok no worries boss we will deal with her!" she said in a upbeat way.

Frenda calls them and they are here within 20 minutes and come in "Its good you made it then we need a plan for tomorrow guys" Frenda said as I ask a question "Frenda who are in ITEM and what can they do?"

"Ok I'll start with Mugino as you already aware she is the Leader of ITEM and a Level 5 like yourself her power is Meltdowner which is basically a power where she shoots beams of electrons and she has a item that allow her to fire more beams, they are called silicon burn. The next person is called Saiai Kinuhata and her power is called Offence Armor and her power is to control nitrogen and as the name suggests its to create an armor out of nitrogen and she can use that to either attack or defend. Lastly there is Rikou Takisubo and her ability is called AIM Stalker which she can use to memorize others Esper's AIM fields and track them down but there is a catch, she needs to use a drug known as Body Crystal and she can't use them to much or it will cause harm to her but once she has memorized your AIM field she can track you anywhere."

"Ok thank you Frenda that will be great help to us. Does she know anything about our powers?" I ask and Frenda replies "She only knows about yours and Misaki-chan but not Mio-chan's" "Ok that will work in our advantage wont it darling" "Yes Misaki-chan it will now we need to find a way to deal with them any ideas?"

We sit there until Mio-chan speaks up "Leader I have a suggestion" I nod for her to continue "Well I was thinking how about you can Misaki-san to use her mind reading powers on the ITEM team and she can tell us what they are going to do with her telepathy."

"Can you do that Misaki-chan" I ask her "Yes darling I can I was thinking along those same lines too and also we need to take care of that AIM Stalker girl she could be a problem" as I was thinking Frenda said "Don't worry about her I can take care of her."

"Ok Frenda-san has her and I'll take Mugino Mio-chan you take this Saiai-san I'm sure you can take her down" "Ok boss don't worry she's as good as gone" "No! Where not killing them we are teaching them a lesson understood!" "I understand boss, I just thought that we should kill them now so they aren't a problem later."

"I understand where your coming from Mio-chan and I bet you two are thinking the same aren't you" they nod and I continue "I would deal with them but Mugino is a Level 5 if she gets killed it will come back on us and I don't want that if she becomes to much of a threat in the future I will take care of her myself and also Frenda you will be leaving ITEM tomorrow and living here with me for a while so that I can protect you if Mugino decides to start anything." "Ok leader!" she responds happily.

"Great where all in agreement since its already late just stay here tonight everyone and also no sneaking into my bed" I say while looking at Misaki-chan who shrinks back a little with that said I go to bed while they have a fight with who's sleeping where.

I wake up the next morning with a weight on my chest "_I bet its Misaki-chan_" I think to myself but when I open my eyes I see Frenda on me and Misaki-chan on the couch and Mio-chan on the floor on a futon.

I shake Frenda awake but she doesn't move so I send a bit of Energy into her to hopefully wake her but it just makes her moan sensually.

I decide to just lie there until Misaki-chan wakes up she'll get Frenda up. 25 minutes later Frenda-san wakes up and moves off me before Misaki-chan wakes up and I go for a shower before school.

After everyone wakes up and heads out I do the same and go to school. I get to school and head to class to see Konori-san and I greet her "Hey Konori-san how are you" "I'm fine Nakashima-san how are you after that incident?" she responds with a concerned voice.

"Oh that I'm fine it was nothing I can't handle" "Ok then I'm glad your back on your feet at least I was worried for you" "Thanks Konori-san I didn't know. Can I have your number so we can stay in contact since we have mutual friends?" she blushes and nods "S-Sure that's fine here's mine" she sends me it and I send mine to her.

The day goes by uneventful and at the end I head to the cafe with Konori-san since she asked if we could hang out. We get there and order then we sit down in our usual spot.

"So why did you want to hang out Konori-san not that I mind its just this is the first time we have ever done something like this" "Oh I just wanted to get to know you that's all since we will probably be seeing a lot more of each other now with you being friends with Kuroko and Uiharu."

"Yea its a great idea Konori-san!" I exclaim and we begin chatting about each other until everyone else arrives and sits down.

"Hello everyone did you have a good day?" Konori-san asks and they reply in sync "It was fine" "That fun huh" I ask and they nod.

* * *

We stay there for a few hours then I head home to get ready for tonight. I get there to see everyone waiting except Frenda but I know where she is so its not a problem.

Before we go Misaki-chan asks me in concern "Do you think we can trust Frenda?" "I hope we can if not take her over and do the task she was to do and we will deal with her later" she nods and we head out.

We get there with Misaki-chan already got her telepathic link set up and Mio-chan standing next to me as we wait for ITEM to arrive.

They arrive 5 minutes later with all four of them infront of me "So you came with only one person as backup" Meltdowner said to me as I reply "That's all I need against a weak opponent" I say smugly.

"Watch your mouth brat! Just because your the second and I'm the fourth doesn't mean I'm weaker than you it only mean's they can profit of you more. Once I beat you I'll become the second and they will finally recognize me as strongest in this city!"

"Your mental fourth" I comment as I hear Misaki-chan say she's about to attack. She fires her beam at me and I put a Energy barrier around me and Mio-chan "Hey! Wait a second bitch I want to talk first" "Fine speak now!" she commands.

"Ok first of all why are you after the other Level 5's? And why start with me?" I ask of her and she responds "Don't you know? I want to become the strongest and I'll do it by taking you all out!" "For one you psychopath! That's stupid and for second I don't care about your reasoning but don't go around attacking me or my friends got it!"

"Whatever I have four people here including me and you have two its one on two for each! Do you think you can beat those odds?" "Who said I only had us two here? You said it and I didn't say you where wrong and its not 2 on 1 its going to be 1 on 1!" she looks at me confused and I elaborate "I have two people you can see and one in the shadows" that makes her more confused.

"What do you mean I can see two people here? There's only one with you or can't you count?" "Can you count!" I say as I hear a scream, Mugino turns around to see Frenda knocking out the AIM Stalker girl.

"Frenda! What are you doing!?" she yells out and I send Mio-chan the signal to attack the other girl. "I'm merely following my bosses orders" Frenda replies as she puts the girl down.

"What do you mean Frenda? Are you betraying me?" Mugino asks as Frenda reply's "How can I betray you if I was never with you to begin with!" "Damn you Frenda its fine YOUR DEAD NOW!" she yells as she fires a beam at her but I intercept it.

"Sorry Mugino but your not harming my subordinate...and my friend. Now Frenda go join Mio-chan to see if she needs help" she nods and goes.

"So you planted a spy within ITEM impressive I never thought you where that smart" "I was thinking the same thing about you" I say in a mocking tone

"THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME! TONIGHT YOU DIEEEEEEEEEE!" she yells at me and fires her beams at me and I simply side step them "You know Third is stronger than this" I say as I chuckle. "FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" she then fires more beams at me and using her silicon burn

she fire's more but I counter by use a Energy pulse to disrupt the beams.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" she screams at me as she fires her beams at me to which I skillfully dodge thanks to Misaki-chan

She fires more beams at me and I dodge them then I run up to her and grab her by the throat and slam her against the wall.

"RIGHT NOW WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?" she responds with a nod "Ok now you will leave me Mental Out and Railgun alone wont you" she nods again and I hear Mio-chan and Frenda have dealt with the other member of ITEM.

"It seems we have won today Meltdowner-chan, we will spare you for now but if you ever make me angry I wont hold back and remember don't fuck with EYES got it?" she nods again and I let go of her throat and she falls unconscious.

I walk up to the others and I ask them "Are you ok? You didn't kill her did you?" "No we didn't kill her just knocked her out and were fine" Frenda said with Mio and with that we leave.

We get back to my apartment and sit down and celebrate "We won! EYES is the best in the world! Take that ITEM!" Misaki-chan said as we all laugh "Of course were the best that bitch didn't stand a chance" Mio-chan said with me nodding.

"Yea she didn't stand a chance she was out classed in power and in intelligence" I said as Frenda agreed "Yea I'm glad I don't have to be with those idiots seriously they thought about challenging you is she dense or something?" "I bet she is I have to admit she did control herself quite a bit I thought she would go nuts after the first insult" I said with a chuckle.

"Yea she is the unstable type anyway darling what's next?" "Well for now sleep and for next in EYES we will be doing more missions and bonding since we have our full team back with Frenda here and increasing our teamwork and also looking for potential members."

"Awww thanks boss that's sweet and yea lets get to bed I'm pooped!" Frenda said with everyone nodding with that we went to bed with smiles on our faces knowing we are the best but we still have one person to take down and his name is Accelerator.

* * *

**AN and that was chapter 4 of the Energy Esper I don't really have anything to add but I do everything for a reason like with Saten and Uiharu getting stronger or as in Saten's case learn powers at all and EYES will be seen more now and it will be explained in later chapters how they formed and how Frenda met Makoto and the reason she left ITEM and also check out the oc profile page its been updated and will be as the story continues until next chapter please R and R thank you by have a good one**


	6. A Certain Imagine Breaker

**A Certain Imagine Breaker**

I woke up the next day with Frenda-san and Misaki-chan lying on me with Mio-chan on her futon sleeping happily like always that is before Misaki-chan wakes up.

"Makoto-darling good morning!" she said in a cheery way, how can she be like that at this time of the morning.

"Morning Misaki-chan. How are you this morning?" I ask her while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm good darling. I'm really happy about yesterday with taking Meltdowner down now we only have to worry about Accelerator." she said in a calm but serious way.

"He's not the only one to worry about." I state as she looks confused so I elaborate "I mean what about the other Level 5 what's his name again? You know the Seventh Level 5."

She looks confused for a moment before a smile appears on her face "Makoto-darling I just had a great idea!" she exclaims and this time its me who is confused so she elaborates

"Well I was thinking. What about making Gunha Sogiita apart of EYES? That way we will have 3 Level 5's then if you ever decide to get Misaka-san involved with us then that would be 4 Level 5's we would be unstoppable. So how much do you love me?"

I think about it for a second before answering "Lets talk about it with the other members. You are right about us being unstoppable but do you really think this Gunha would want to join us? And I love you a lot Misaki-chan"

"I don't know darling its worth a shot at least but we shouldn't confront him for a while. I don't know what his powers are no one does. And thank you love you too!"

"Your right lets concentrate on getting other member's first and then we will think about taking on the Seventh but my main concern is Accelerator at the moment"

I said with her nodding "Yes he is the main problem we have. Until he's taken down we wont be able to say we are the strongest!"

"That bastard has been a thorn in my side for far to long! I don't care if he's the strongest I will take him down and then we will rule this god forsaken city!" I say feeling my excitement rise at the prospect of ruling this city.

"Geez Makoto-chan you need to calm down with the crazy shit" Frenda suddenly says while waking up while I glare at her.

"Don't call me Makoto-chan!" I say to her and she shrugs her shoulders "Ok then Leader is that better"

I sigh and nod "Anyway Misaki-chan. Mikoto-chan is coming today I got a text last night saying as much"

"Ok darling so you want me to leave?" she asks innocently "I don't really care if you do but if you are staying don't fight with her. If we want her to join us one day you need to be nice to her" I say in a soft way.

"I'll try but I don't start it all the time and if you ask me you can manipulate her into joining by saying you wont love her if she doesn't" Misaki-chan stated while I look at her shocked.

"Are you saying I should use her feelings like that! I might kill people for a living but I can't do that to anyone I love" I said as my voice was getting louder at her and she backs away slightly.

"I'm sorry darling I was just trying to help you" she said getting teary eyed damn she knows how that affects me.

I pull her into a hug and whisper softly to her "Misaki-chan I'm sorry for raising my voice like that but I can't do that to Mikoto-chan sure I would do that to other people but not her or you or anyone else in EYES."

"Its ok darling I know you wouldn't do that to us anyway I'll make us breakfast!" she said as her personality did a 180.

"Great! Can I have my favourite?" I ask trying to use the puppy eyes on her and pouting at her and she rolls her eyes at me and nods "Of course darling. Your lucky I love you so much you know that?"

"Yes I know that Misaki-chan I love you too" I say and she blushes at me and goes into the kitchen while Frenda-san and Mio-chan who woke up looked at us strangely.

"What?" I ask confused and Frenda-san answers for the both of them "You two are so weird. You act like a married couple a very strange and nutty married couple at that."

"I suppose we do in a way. We have for the past few years before you two came along only had each other to rely on and we grew to love each other. That's not to say I don't love you two as well your all my family" I say in a confident tone.

"I feel the same way boss!" Mio-chan said speaking for the first time "I feel the same too Leader without you and the others I don't know what I would have done." Frenda-san said as I bring them both into a hug

"Hey we all maybe mental in one way or another but we are family and we all love each other right?" I ask and they nod and they hug back.

* * *

After we finish breakfast I head to school with the others leaving at the same time as me except for Frenda who decided to stay at my place for the day.

I arrive at school and I'm greeted by my usual fan club who stalk me at school and even steal bits of my hair when they think I'm not looking its kind of creepy even Misaki-chan doesn't steal my hair then they yell "Makoto-sama is so hot" and "Makoto-sama let me bare your children" and so on.

I go into class and see Konori-san sitting at her usual desk and I greet her "Konori-san good morning" she turns to me and smiles softly "Good morning Nakashima-san how are you this morning?"

"I'm ok in fact I feel great this morning how are you?" I ask her and she replies.

"I'm good this morning no major incidents in Judgment for the past few days just a disturbance last night at the old abandoned factory. Do you know which one" she said as I cough commercially.

"Yes I know which one. What happened there?" I ask seeing if she knows anything about it.

"I don't know personally. We just got a call saying some kind of disturbance was going on so I went there and found nothing there so I left." Konori-san replied to me. What a relief she doesn't know so I sit down and get ready for the class to start.

The day finishes and I head home to see Misaki-chan and oh crap Mikoto-chan sitting on my floor glaring at each other with Kuro-chan and the others including Frenda and Mio are sitting on the couch looking at me pleadingly.

"H-Hey everyone how are you all" I ask nervously god I hope they don't start today. "Makoto-darling good afternoon! How was your day at school?" Misaki-chan asked as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Shokuhou Misaki what do you THINK YOUR DOING!" Mikoto-chan yells at her while Misaki-chan looks confused and looks at me and asks.

"Do you know why Misaka-san uses my full name when she's about to yell at me?" I look at her and reply "I have noticed that as well. Mikoto-chan why do you use her full name while yelling at her?"

"I-I-I just do. It makes me superior to her. Well I am anyway but she needs to I am the alpha around here."

"Alpha? What does that mean?" Ruiko-chan asks confused and we all look to Mikoto-chan in anticipation.

"Alpha it means who's in charge you know top dog and all that" Mikoto-chan said proudly while I remind her of a simple fact.

"Mikoto-chan if anyone is top dog around here its me. Remember you lost to me in a fight and that's right your not wearing your maid outfit Bug zapper"

When I said that her whole attitude did a 180 and she started getting depressed while saying "How can you do this to your girlfriend?"

"Easy I love you so much that I want you to serve me!" I say in a upbeat way while she gains a smile on her face.

"Makoto I don't have my maid outfit here so I can't dress up for you so take that!" she said as I click my fingers and Kuro-chan teleports away to the confusion of the others. About 5 minutes later she comes back looking abit tired and holding Mikoto-chan's maid outfit to the ire of said maid girl.

* * *

"Come on Bug Zapper put your outfit on and serve your Master" I say smugly and Mikoto-chan starts generating lightning around her showing her anger.

"Oh come on is there anything I can do instead of wearing that?" she said in desperation and I smile deviously.

"There is something you can do but I doubt you would do it" I said to her as I sit down next to Ruiko-chan and smile at her.

"What is it I'll do anything!" she said desperately again so I go over to her and whisper to her.

"Noooo! I'm not doing that! Your fucking sick and twisted!" she said raising her voice at me.

Everyone looks confused but Kuro-chan is the one to voice it "What did you tell Onee-sama to do Mako-kun?" I turn to her and whisper it to her and she bursts out laughing.

"Onee-sama would never do that! It would be fun to see her do it though" Kuro-chan said trying and failing not to cry with laughter as everyone got a really confused face and Ruiko-chan is the one to talk this time.

"Makoto-kun, Shirai-san what are you talking about? Its not perverted is it?" I roll my eyes at her and tell her.

"No its not perverted I just said if Mikoto-chan would be Misaki-chan's slave for the day I would let her off for the rest of the week." I finished then they all burst out laughing even Misaki-chan did as Mikoto-chan sent her a '_death glare_' but she brushed it off and grabbed hold of my arm.

"Alright Misaki get off now I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with you today!" she said getting angrier but then Misaki-chan pulled out her remote control and pressed a button oh no she's not is she.

"Misaki I see your ability is as disgusting as ever!" Mikoto-chan said to her as Misaki-chan took control of everyone besides me and Mikoto-chan.

"Misaka-san how can you say my ability is disgusting its just what my power is. My ability isn't disgusting is it Mako-darling?" she asked me and I replied

"No it isn't disgusting it is abit rude take control over my friends so if you would" I asked and she obeyed and let everyone go.

"What just happened?" Uiharu-san asked as everyone looked around confused and then Mikoto-chan tells them "That whore over there took control of you all isn't that rude."

"How is it rude when you start. I have to defend myself!" she defends herself by saying that while Frenda-san laughs at her.

"Mako-chan you and Misaki-chan really are a match made in heaven" she comments while Mikoto-chan, Kuro-chan and even Ruiko-chan gain a tick mark at the comment.

"Frenda-san what do you mean by that? If anything I'm his match made in heaven!" Mikoto-chan said as Kuro-chan refutes her.

"Onee-sama I'm his perfect choice. Just think what we can do together even in a fight we make the perfect Level 4 Level 5 combo" she said as I think that she is kind of right with her teleporting power we could become a perfect combo.

"That is so not true Shirai-san I could be his partner in a fight when I get stronger isn't that right Mako-kun?" Ruiko-chan said as I gave her a nod.

"I don't know what your fighting about. If and when we get into a fight all of your could fight with me. We would watch each others back and fight to win yes?" they all agree and nod.

"Darling what should we do now?" Misaki-chan asks as Ruiko-chan says "Have any of you heard the rumour about the person who can nullify other peoples powers" then Mikoto-chan coughs a little and comes up to me and asks.

"Can we have a private chat please?" she asks and I nod and lead her to my bed room as the others look on in confusion.

* * *

"So Mikoto-chan what's up?" I ask her as she takes a deep breath.

"Well what Ruiko-chan just said about that nullification power. Its not a rumour it really exists I have fought this guy and he's an annoying bastard! What ever attack I threw at him he just put up his hand and it just stopped."

She then looked at me with a concerned expression "I was thinking you might want to meet him and maybe I don't know try it out for yourself to see if your powers would work."

I think for a minute before saying in a calm voice "Sure why not? Sounds fun. So what is this guy an Esper I presume" she then shrugs "I don't know what he is. Before I met him I never knew a power like that existed."

"Ok then I'll meet this guy who beat you and beat him for beating you" I say confidently and she hugs me while saying.

"Thank you Mako-kun I know I can count on you I always have after all right?" I respond with a nod and then we go back into the front room with the others looking at us strangely.

"What's wrong guys?" I ask and they shake there heads and Misaki-chan asks me through her telepathy _"What did Misaka-san want you for?" _I then tell her I'll tell her later and she says ok then I turn my attention to Kuro-chan who was speaking.

"So guys we have a week break next week do you want to do anything special?" she asks and then we get into a thinking pose.

"I have an idea!" Ruiko-chan said as we ask her to continue "Why don't we go to a hot spring for the week. You know bond more and become even greater friends!" she said excitedly and we all nodded.

"Can I go darling?" Misaki-chan asked me but before I could answer Mikoto-chan decides to talk "You going with us! Your joking right? Why would you want to come with us? Are you brain damaged?"

Misaki-chan then looked at me with pleading eyes and I just can't resist "Misaki-chan you can come if you behave yourself also Frenda-san and Mio-chan can come along as well would you like that?" I asked them and they nodded.

"A chance to see my Mako-chan barely clothed I would jump at the chance to see it hehehe" Frenda-san said perversely while I sweet drop at her antics.

"I would love to relax at the hotspring's with you all" Mio-chan said in her normal way of speaking.

"Great then its settled! Next week hotspring's here we come!" Ruiko-chan cheered and we all cheered with her.

* * *

A couple of hours later they all left except for the EYES member's and surprisingly Mikoto-chan who hasn't budged an inch since we all cheered for the hot spring.

I stare at her for a few more minutes before I voice my concern "Mikoto-chan don't you think its about time you head home."

That seems to snap her back to reality and she looks at me then the others and says "Aren't they going to leave?" I look at them before Misaki-chan says.

"Yes where going now come on guys I'll see you tomorrow darling!" she said with a wink and then left with Mio-chan but Frenda stayed unsure as what to do.

I did promise her that she could stay here for a while but with Mikoto-chan looking like she isn't going to leave I say to Mikoto-chan.

"Mikoto-chan, Frenda-san lives here temporally so she doesn't have anywhere to go" she then nods and looks back at the floor.

"Ok Mikoto-chan what's wrong? You haven't said a word since we decided to go to the hot spring" I ask her and she looks at Frenda and I see she doesn't want to say it in front of her so I say good night to her and drag Mikoto-chan to my room and place her on the bed.

"Ok now talk what's on your mind?" I ask in concern and she looks at me in a weird way.

"Its just I'm nervous about going to the hot spring with everyone. I mean I do want to go its just are we going to share a room?" she said timidly.

"That's what you where worried about. Baka its up to you if we share a room or not I'm fine either way so is that all your worried about?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"No I'm worried about other girls" she said and I just try my hardest not to laugh.

"So your telling me your worried about girls?" she nods and I continue "So does this mean I have a lesbian girlfriend? I mean I don't mind its just weird for me to date a lesbian if there not even interested in me" I said with fake tears.

She gains a tick mark and shocks me and then hits me "Baka! I didn't mean like that, I'm not a lesbian! I meant I'm worried about girls taking you away from me" she said sadly.

I pull her into a hug and whisper "Mikoto-chan no one is ever going to take me away from you unless you turn lesbian" I say the last part to cheer her up and it kind of works with her shocking me.

"Why do you keep calling me a lesbian!? Do I look like one or something?" she said getting angrier so I diffuse this situation before I get killed.

"No not at all! Its just I thought it would lighten the mood a little" I say playfully and she hits my arm in the same playful manner then she does something I would never expect from her.

She kisses me on the lips. I kiss her back and I can feel her soft small lips and then I feel something go through me like a shock but a good one that makes me feel all warm inside and from the look on her face she can feel it to.

She puts her arms around my neck and deepen's the kiss asking for permission to enter my mouth to which I oblige to by opening my mouth.

Our tongue's fight for dominance in our hot caverns and I seem to win with a little bit of force. We stay like that for a few more minutes until we break apart for air with a little bit of saliva trailing from our lips.

"Wow Mikoto-chan I..." I say trailing off because it my first kiss and it felt so good I can't put it into words.

"Now you know I'm serious. That was my first and I want you to be the only one I kiss" she said with a red face.

"That was my first kiss and I can defiantly get used to that" I say to her and she smiles sweetly then jumps onto my bed and pats the bit beside her indicating me to get on with her.

I do as she commands and get into the bed with her and lie down with her lying on my chest and I whisper "Good night Mikoto-chan I love you" and then she whispers back "I love you too lets stay together forever" I nod and then go to sleep.

* * *

The next day I wake up to the sound of screaming and I think to myself 'Oh for gods sake what now' I open my eyes and see Misaki-chan looking at us crying and Mikoto-chan laughing at her.

"What's going on?" I question Mikoto-chan and she just shrugs "For once I didn't do anything this wasn't my fault she just came barging in here and started crying like a sad bitch."

"What did you do Misaka-san?" Misaki-chan asks as Mikoto-chan looks at her funny.

"What do you mean what did I do? I haven't done anything anyway I need to get ready for school so if you would please move."

"Fine Misaka-san I will believe you for now. Anyway darling I'll make you your favourite breakfast because you know its the most important meal of the day!" she said in her cheerful way.

"Thank's Misaki-chan I'm about to get dressed so if you don't mind unless you want to see me naked... actually don't answer that." I said seeing the perverted look on both there faces and I start getting undressed not caring if they look or not.

Both blush up a storm but don't look away so I continue and stand there completely naked and they both mutter "Big" and then I slip on my clothes and look at them but both are passed out.

"They're both perverts" Frenda-san comments with drool coming out of her mouth. "Oh and your not a pervert. Frenda your drooling" I said as she wiped the drool away.

"Anyway Frenda-san wake them up" I said as she followed my command and hit them on the head.

They woke up with a start and Misaki-chan went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. After we had breakfast I went to school and dodged my usual fan club and went to class.

* * *

After school I met up with Mikoto-chan and we went around the shopping district holding hands and then Mikoto-chan spotted something.

"Mako-kun that's the guy with that strange ability! Lets go to him and challenge him to a death match... I mean fight" I sweat drop and follow her too this guy who seems like a normal person to me.

"Hey you today is the day you lose!" Mikoto-chan said proudly while I sweat drop again she's to damn competitive.

"Hey erm biri biri long time no see!" he then introduces himself to me "Hi I'm Touma Kamijou what's your name?" I then introduce myself "Oh I'm Makoto Nakashima and nice nick name for Hime here!" I say in an upbeat way

"Hey don't call me that Mako-kun teach him a lesson for attacking me!" Mikoto-chan said as my anger began to surface.

"You attacked her!?" I said in an angry tone and he puts his hands up in defence "No you got it all wrong she was the one to attack me! Such misfortune."

I then fire a bit of energy at him and he puts his hand up and like Mikoto-chan said it doesn't have any effect on him.

"It looks like your right Mikoto-chan. He can stop my attacks but can he stop this" I say as I fire some more at him but still doesn't work so I become agitated.

"What the fuck how can you do that?" I spit out at him and he just shrugs "I don't know I just have this power I don't know how I got it I just have it."

"You see what I mean no powers work against him!" Mikoto-chan said as I got an idea.

"Well if powers don't work I will just have to do it the old fashioned way. Its a good think I learned how to do hand to hand huh." I said as Mikoto-chan looks happy.

"You can kick his ass babe!" she said as Kamijou adopted a confused look. "So are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend or something? Man I feel sorry for you."

"Hey! What does that mean you idiot! I'm a great girlfriend aren't I Mako-kun" she said as I nod slowly.

"Yeah she is so don't bad mouth her in front of me please" I ask and her nods and then I get into a fighting stance while motioning Mikoto-chan to stand back to which she does and then I charge at him.

I punch to his left and he blocks with his arm so he knows how to fight a little I didn't want this to be one sided.

He throws a punch but I block it this time then he tries to kick me but I move out of the way then I kick him on the back and he stumbles forward.

I then go for another punch but he recovers and dodges out of the way just in time which pisses me off a little but I keep my anger in check.

He throws a punch at me but I move out of the way and I grab his arm and throw him to the ground and then stand on his chest.

"So do you give up? And are you going to apologize to Mikoto-chan?" I ask and he nods and I help him up.

"So no hard feelings then?" I ask and he nods again "Yeah no hard feelings it was fun to fight with you we should do it again sometime."

I nod and then he apologizes to Mikoto-chan and she rushes up to me and kisses my cheek to which I blush at.

"So I'm gonna go. Here's my number to stay in touch" he said as I took the number and gave him my own.

"Thanks Kamijou" I spoke as he said "Call me Touma"

"Likewise call me Makoto" I say and he nods "Ok Makoto see you later oh and you too biri biri!" he then waves and leaves.

"You beat him Mako-kun good finally but why did you take his number?" she quizzes me.

"I don't know he seems like a nice person and his power could come in handy one day" I said as she smiles and nods.

"I guess at least you made a friend even if I don't like the idiot" she mumbles and I laugh.

* * *

**AN and that was chapter five of The Energy Esper thank you for all the views and please continue to do so and to Wee Devil I will consider putting Kaori Kanzari into the harem to be honest I haven't thought about adding the magic side girls into it but I will defiantly consider putting some in so continue to read the story and review thanks also I have to brush up on the magic side of girls its been awhile so suggest anyone you want. anyway next chapter is Trouble at the Hot springs where a certain Level 5 will be making a comeback till then have a good one ps I hope I got touma's character right he wont appear much but he will sometimes. **


	7. Trouble at the Hot Springs

**Trouble At The Hot Springs**

Its been just about a week since I beat Touma in a fight, it could have gone either way if I'm honest because if he moved his hand at the last second I could have been the one on the floor and he would have won.

I think he is actually better at hand to hand, I only learned the basics from Frenda but I would never admit that to Mikoto-chan.

Anyway the member's of EYES are currently getting ready for our trip to the hotspring's with the others and I'm the only guy going so its great to be with so many women. Mikoto-chan said they invited three more people but who ever they are I hope they are nice and not total ass holes.

"Misaki-chan get ready were going soon!" I shouted to her as I'm already ready for the trip to the hotspring's as is everyone else but Misaki-chan isn't, at this rate we will be late for the bus that's taking us there.

"Darling I'm ready lets get going!" she said pumping her arms in the air I guess she's really excited about the trip. To be honest so am I its been awhile since we've had time to relax without being under attack or threat.

"Ok then let the week of relaxation begin!" I say as we all cheer and then go out to meet the others at the bus station.

* * *

We get there only to be greeted with a punch in the arm courtesy of our very own Railgun.

"Owwwwww! What did you do that for!?" I half ask and half yell at her as I look around to see everyone sweatdropping.

"You were almost late!" she said to me agitated as I sweatdropped.

"You said 'almost' right?" she nods and I finish off "So we aren't late at all we are on time." she then shocks me as the others look away while whistling innocently geezzzz guys thanks for the support.

"Anyway the bus will be here soon so Misaki you can leave" the Electric Princess said to Misaki-chan who doesn't look amused.

"Look Misaka-san I'm not here to cause problems. I'm just here to enjoy a week at a hot spring so please don't fight with me and I promise to do the same." she said to Mikoto-chan who nodded in agreement.

"Anyway Mako-kun these are my friends I was telling you about. First is Mitsuko Kongou she's a Level 4 like Kuroko and next is Maaya Awatsuki and this is Kinuho Wannai, they are both Level 3." she finished.

I looked them over and I bowed like a proper gentleman to the girls and they all blush a little then I introduce myself to them "Hello ladies how do you do my name is Makoto Nakashima and I'm a Level 5."

They looked surprised and bowed as well but it was Kongou-san who spoke "Hello Nakashima-san how do you do. I've heard a lot about you although I was expecting some ruthless monster because of your nick name, not the handsome guy stood in front of me." then the other girls nodded and I smiled kindly at them.

"Why are you acting like that?" Mikoto asked me suddenly catching me off guard and I blinked confused "My Mikoto-chan what ever do you mean?"

"Your acting like a gentleman that's what I mean! You never act like that and frankly its quite weird for you to do stuff like that" she said playfully.

"Well thank you for ruining a first impression! Next time you meet someone new I'll ruin it for you" I say childishly while the others laugh so I pout.

"Mako-darling I love it when you pout its too cute!" she said squealing while I rolled my eyes at her.

We didn't have to wait long before the bus comes and we get on but when I sit down Misaki-chan and Mikoto-chan have another argument about who is sitting next to me.

"Shokuhou Misaki I'll be sitting next to him! So find somewhere else to sit" she said and Misaki-chan retorted "Why? I should sit next to him because he is my everything!"

Kuro-chan then teleported onto my lap and snuggled into my chest with the others giving her glares even Kongou-san is giving her a glare for some reason.

"I can sit here if Onee-sama is taking the seat next to you right?" she said and I couldn't say no so I nodded and she snuggled into my chest even more than before.

"Kuroko! What are you doing?" Mikoto-chan asked in mild surprise and everyone nods awaiting an answer.

"You want to sit next to him Onee-sama so I'm sitting on him" she states simply and then I move to the back so they can both sit next to me with Kuro-chan taking her place on my lap with Ruiko-chan openly glaring at Kuro-chan for reasons I don't know.

After we settle down on the bus I make conversation with the three girls asking them questions about there daily life and they do the same to me which I happily answer what I could.

A while later we get stuck in a traffic jam so I motion to Misaki-chan to work her magic as it were and in an instant the cars all move out of the way with Mikoto-chan looking at Misaki-chan questioningly.

"Misaki did you have anything to do with this?" but before she can answer I speak for her "Mikoto-chan don't blame her for this I told her to do it." she looks at me surprised then she excepts it.

"I guess your powers are useful in this instance but it still makes me feel ill" Mikoto-chan said with disdain but she just shrugged it off.

"Makoto-darling loves my ability don't you?" she asks me and I nod "It certainly is useful Misaki-chan."

* * *

After that we stay silent until we get to the hot spring and then we go to the reception desk and sign in to our respective rooms with Mikoto-chan deciding we are sharing a room and a bed for that matter.

We get to the room to dump our luggage there and I take a look around. It really is a nice room with a king sized bed and a respectable size tv and oh it even has internet interesting.

When I've done looking around I start to get ready for a day in the spar. I decide to get changed into my towel away from the pervert... I mean Mikoto-chan and head to the spring.

When I get there I see Misaki-chan and the others already there they then spot me and wave me over.

I sit down next to Misaki-chan as she asks me where Mikoto-chan is to which I reply with a shrug.

We relax in silence and let the hot water take away all our problems then we hear a commotion outside, we look at each other then we decide to investigate.

We get there to see a guy on the floor and it appears he's unconscious and we rush over to him to check on him "Are you ok? Your not hurt are you?" Kuro-chan asks while shaking him.

But then he jumps up surprising everyone and with a smile on his face he says "Sorry to have frightened you all I just felt dizzy no problem go back and enjoy yourself's."

We look at him strangely before nodding and going back into the spring. We get back to see Mikoto-chan having finally arrived and looks at all with her head tilted to the side.

"Where did you guys go to?" she asks quizzically and Kuro-chan is the one to respond "Onee-sama we went to check out a noise anyway what took you so long?"

"I was just getting everything I needed for this and just taking my time and not having to be in a rush for a change" she said calmly.

"It is true that we can take our time and just relax for the whole week." Kuro-chan said as we all nodded then let the hot spring do its magic.

* * *

We stay like that for a few hours before we look at the time and see its about dinner time so we get out and head back to our rooms to get ready for the evening.

Mikoto-chan and I enter the dinning area to see only Frenda and Mio have arrived so we take a seat next to them and Frenda asks a question "So Mako-chan are we doing anything tomorrow? Like maybe going into the town or something"

"Maybe we could lets ask everyone else what they want to do although it does sound fun to explore!" I said in a chipper way and Mikoto-chan just rolls her eyes at me.

"Still the same child at heart aren't you?" she said with a deadpan expression and I fall over anime style.

"What do you mean by that!?" I ask in surprise and she answers in the same expression she had before and the others looked at us with sly smiles.

"You two are made for each other. Mako-chan is like the carefree one and Misaka-san is the responsible one who keeps him inline" I hear Frenda-san say to Mio-chan as Mikoto-chan gained a tick mark.

"Frenda-san what does that mean? I know how to keep him inline yes but I'm not that responsible am I?" Mikoto tells them and they snicker a little even I snicker its true she does keep me inline.

"All I'm saying Misaka-san is your more responsible than Mako-chan here" Frenda finishes with a thumps up and I the conclude for her "Mikoto-chan maybe more responsible than me in some aspects but I know how to bring a smile to her face. Isn't that right Mikoto-chan?"

She smiles and nods "Yeah your the only one who can bring a smile to my face." when I was about to talk again the others walked through the door while laughing about something Kuro-chan said.

"And then Onee-sama walked into males changing rooms while whistling a tune and then the guys looked at her and she got so embarrassed that she started crying" she finished while Mikoto-chan looked at her with anger and a little bit of sadness.

"Kuroko! Why are you telling them that story? That was supposed to be between us" she said to Kuro-chan who just shrugged.

"Misaki-chan was the one who asked about your life and I told her" she said looking innocent.

"Kuroko! Don't ever tell her anything about me got it?" Mikoto-chan told her and she nodded slowly.

"I understand Onee-sama I'll never tell her about anything else" she said with a sad expression.

"Good now lets eat!" Mikoto-chan said happily and we nodded in excitement.

It really was a great meal so many different choices and I thought it was delicious and so did everyone else if there reaction was anything to go by.

After the meal they all headed back to there rooms but Mikoto-chan and I decided to look at the stars first before going to our room.

We sit there in comfortable silence and just lied down on the grass holding each other and watching the firefly's in the night sky and the sound of crickets.

Then Mikoto-chan makes a comment "The stars are so pretty. You would never see them like this in the city."

"Yeah it really is pretty I wish we could see them everyday like this and be together like this." I said in a quiet soft voice and she then got up and looked into my eyes lovingly.

"Makoto-kun you know one day we could move to a place like this you know out in the countryside just the two of us." I had a look of surprise on my face before I broke out into a grin.

"You never know. We really could move to a place like this one day" I say to her as she hugs me surprising me again.

"You really mean it? Don't get me wrong I like the city and all but there are times when it gets to much and I just want to scream!" she said in a way I never thought she would.

I wrap her up in a hug and whisper calming words to her "Mikoto-chan its ok. Sometimes I feel the same as you. When we are older we should move out of that city... there's nothing good in that city" I say as an after thought.

She looks confused by that but doesn't say anything about it and then we just enjoy the night more before we get tired and head for bed.

* * *

The next morning I'm woken up by someone knocking on the door rather loudly and before I have a chance to get it someone bursts in... its Misaki-chan what does she want at this time in the morning?

But before I could question her Mikoto-chan beats me to it "Shokuhou Misaki do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry to barge in but I really need to talk to Mako-darling urgently!" she said breathlessly that makes me go to attention.

"Misaki-chan what's wrong?" I ask in a concerned way and she answers when she has composed herself but with a sour expression "It has something to do with a certain 'ITEM' darling that Frenda-san has seem to found"

That makes me worried if she's talking about the group ITEM and I think she is then we have a problem but Mikoto-chan doesn't get and furrows her brows in confusion.

"What has she found Misaki?" she asks in utter confusion but I rush out of bed and head to Frenda and before I go I whisper to Misaki-chan to keep Mikoto-chan busy and she nods.

I find her in the main lobby with Mio who is standing in front of her while the Meltdowner is looking at her in disgust as is the other members of ITEM so I make my way over to them and make my presence known.

"Meltdowner-tan what are you doing here?" I say in a sweet sickly way and she has a look of shock before it turns into anger I guess she's still a pissed off at the time I beat her senseless.

"Oi Demon I haven't forgot the time you beat me and Frenda I will never forget you defected from 'ITEM' it is simply unforgivable! And why aren't you dressed? Are you a pervert?" she said with a raised voice.

I look at myself before realising that I went to bed in just my boxers and get a bit embarrassed. "No! I'm not a pervert! And I haven't forgotten about you Meltdowner-tan, Druggy-tan and lastly Nitrogen-tan" I say with a huge grin on my face and Frenda laughs while Mio-chan keeps a expressionless face on.

"You have been making a super name for yourself's haven't you?" the girl named Saiai-san said to me while I had a confused look.

"Do you like saying super for everything? And if so sorry about calling you Nitrogen-tan I'll call you Super-tan if that's alright?" I ask and everyone has a deadpan look on there faces.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU LOOKED CONFUSED ABOUT! AND STOP MAKING UP PET NAMES FOR US!" Meltdowner yelled at me and I had to cover my ears at the volume.

"Geezzz not so loud Meltdowner-tan. I'm not def you know and speaking of def didn't I say not to come near us anymore or you would incur my wrath!" I said angrily.

She sighs loudly then speaks in a surprisingly calm tone well for her anyway "I didn't know you where here Demon and we didn't come to fight we came to relax."

"So did we so can we call a temporally truce for while we are here?" I ask because I really don't want to fight with her and it might get the others involved and I don't want that.

She doesn't answer for what seems likes hours but in reality it was a few minutes then she answered "I suppose a temporally one isn't so bad. After all one day I will kill you but today's not that day."

"Cant wait Meltdowner-tan!" I childishly say and she looks abit pissed but doesn't say or do anything about it.

I then turn to the others and say seriously "They might of agreed to the truce but keep aware at all times. Frenda keep your bombs and other weapons at hand and Mio-chan keep your oil at full alert, I feel like this trip is going to get complicated."

They look at each other and nod then go back to there rooms while I go back to my room to get dressed and inform Misaki-chan about the 'truce' we have formed with ITEM.

* * *

I get back to my room mostly unseen by the people and I see that Misaki-chan and Mikoto-chan sat on the bed talking... normally for a change without fighting they then notice me and ask me about Frenda.

"Frenda is fine, the ITEM Misaki-chan was referring to was just a pill she shouldn't take because she used to be heavily into drugs and I don't want her to fall into that life again" I say while trying not to laugh and I send a glance to Misaki-chan and she lets out a breath of relief while Mikoto-chan gasps.

"Oh my god! Frenda-san used to be on drugs?" she asked in a slightly scared voice while I burst out laughing and nodded I didn't think she was this gullible.

She looks at me in confusion and tells me "Mako-kun what are you laughing at? Frenda-san has a serious problem, we need to help her with her addiction."

"Sorry your right we do need to help her with her problem it will ruin her life" I say while holding back tears of laughter and Misaki-chan is apparently doing the same.

"Anyway lets go to breakfast and then into the town." I say and they both give me a nod then we head to breakfast.

Breakfast was uneventful well except every time Frenda got something out of her bag Mikoto-chan would stare at her in worry. It really was funny to see her reaction to every little thing Frenda did.

Even when drinking water Mikoto-chan looked at her in pity, I didn't think she would believe me and I even burst out laughing and even when I told her I was lying she didn't believe me. And she plans to set up an intervention when we get back to Academy City.

I just went along with her and let her do what she wants although it will be funny to see Frenda put in the spot like that with all the teasing she does to me.

Anyway back on topic we have just finished our breakfast and are about to head out to the town.

Its going to only be me, Mikoto-chan, Misaki-chan and Ruiko-chan because the others want to do a spar day rather than explore but that's alright because we will meet up later at the hot springs.

"Alright everyone ready?" Ruiko-chan asked and we nodded and then Mikoto-chan said "Ok then lets go!" with that we leave.

About 10 minutes later we arrive in the town and have a look around. It has a very unique look to it very old fashioned but it has its charms then Misaki-chan makes a comment "It certainly is a nice looking place isn't it darling?" I nod in agreement and we start to go around the town.

After about 4 hours of looking round and buying different things like jewellery and clothes to which the girls conned me into buying we went to look for a restaurant.

For some reason Ruiko-chan bought a metal baseball bat but when I questioned her on it she said it was for defence and to experiment with her Aero Hand ability.

Speaking of there ability's they have come far in there training, Ruiko-chan can now use wind at will around her hands but not much at the moment. If I had to put a Level on it I would say Level 1 and for Uiharu-san she's come along way from just keeping the temperature the same. She can now heat it up or make it cold without feeling the effects on her hands. I think she is bordering Level 2 with her ability and with enough time they both will reach Level 3.

"Look darling we should go in there, it looks like a nice place." Misaki-chan said bringing me out of my thoughts with everyone staring at me weirdly.

"Yeah it looks nice." I say as they continue to stare at me so I ask them why they are but they don't say anything and we head inside.

We go in and each order Miso Ramen and then sit down and talk about random stuff but I wasn't listening because I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight but if I voice my concerns it might startle everyone and make them be on edge.

We finish our meal and look around abit more before heading back to to hot springs to meet up with the others.

* * *

We get to the hot springs reception and are greeted by Kuro-chan and Uiharu-san "Hey guys did you have fun shopping?" Uiharu-san asks and we nod.

"Yeah it was fun you guys should look around tomorrow" Ruiko-chan said as we made our way to our bed rooms where we get changed and head to the hot spring.

I get into the water with Mikoto-chan and sit there relaxing in the hot water that makes me feel so good. It feels like all your troubles get washed away in the water but that came to an end when Misaki-chan comes into the water rubbing her breasts against my arm.

"Misaki stop molesting him!" Mikoto-chan yelled out as Misaki-chan sticks her tongue out childishly.

"I'm not molesting him I'm washing his arm" Misaki-chan then proceeds with her 'washing' "Washing him with your breasts!?" she said agitated.

"Yes Mako-darling likes them big! Don't you darling" Misaki-chan said pointing to Mikoto-chan's breasts while Mikoto-chan started generating lightning around her.

"Bitch are you saying I have small breasts!?" she spat out at her. "Your words not mine" she said coolly.

"That's it you dirty bitch!" she said then she goes for Misaki-chan and swinging profanity's at her while trying to shock her.

"MISAKIIIIIIIIII! YOUR FUCKING DEAD YOU BITCH!" Mikoto-chan yelled out as Misaki-chan hid behind me.

"Calm down Mikoto-chan take deep breaths" I say in an attempt to calm her down but it didn't work.

"LET ME AT HER!" she screamed at me as I held her back and then she started sending electricity at me.

"Calm down Mikoto-chan. Misaki-chan apologize quickly!" I say to her in a dark voice and she does what she is told while putting her hands together cutely "I'm sorry Misaka-san please forgive me."

"Misaki I will forgive you this once but if you do anything like that again I will get you!" Misaki-chan then bowed and left as quickly as she came.

When that drama was over with we went to get a good meal then we headed to our rooms.

Mikoto-chan and I were talking about what to do tomorrow until we heard an explosion so we decided to investigate.

We get to where the explosion sound came from to see Mio-chan and Kongou-san fighting what appears to be... robots? Yes there robots I think they are anyway.

The others arrive and gasp "W-W-What's going on?" I hear Uiharu-san say as Kuro-chan said back to her "I don't know but we need to get a handle of this situation!"

I then turn to Misaki-chan and say "Take control over the civilians and get them to a safe place. Frenda and Mio-chan go with her and keep them safe" they respond with a nod and go and do there assigned tasks.

"Good thinking Makoto-kun we will take care of the robot things here while they deal with the civilians" Kuro-chan said then turned to Uiharu-san and Ruiko-chan.

"I think you guys should go with the others. I know that you have been getting better with your ability's but you two don't have them at the Level needed to fight."

They looked shocked but excepted it and left with the others while Mikoto-chan, Kongou-san, Kuro-chan and the others prepare to fight while I do the same.

* * *

We spilt off into teams with Kuro-chan with me and Mikoto-chan together with the others.

A few robots come firing at me so I put up a energy barrier and stop the bullets from reaching us then I fire some energy at them and destroy 3 of them.

Kuro-chan teleports next to 4 of them and then teleports some of her darts into them making them explode.

I take out a few more of the robots then I create a sword out of energy so I can cut them down easier.

I cut down a few more without much of a problem but then one gets behind me and fires its gun at close range and I close my eyes thinking its the end.

I open my eyes a few seconds later and see Kuro-chan next to me with the robot destroyed "Did you save me?" I ask her and she nods "I told you we would be the best Level 4 Level 5 combo."

"Well thank you Kuro-chan that was a close call I'll have to think of a way to repay you now" I said as her cheeks turn abit red then she looks away and says "I can think of something but lets talk later ok?"

I nod to her and then I gesture her to come next to me then I grab her hand so she can teleport me behind the robots and I can cut them quicker and be more efficiently.

As I cut another one I can't help but think of Kuro-chan's statement to be true we really are effective together. "Argh there's no end to these things!" I yell out in frustration.

"I know what you mean they have to have someone controlling them" Kuro-chan said and that got me thinking she must be right they don't look like they have A.I so there must be someone pulling the strings around here.

I look over to the girls to see how there getting on and see if they need any help but it looks like they have everything under control so I yell to Mikoto-chan "Hey they have to have a control centre around here I'm going to look for it with Kuro-chan. Can you handle things here?"

"Yes I was thinking the same thing. Go look for it and we can handle the rest of these things" I nod in conformation then start looking in the immediate area.

* * *

"They have to be close." Kuro-chan said as I nodded "Yeah they couldn't have more than a 100 meter radius" she nods and we start looking.

We look around to no avail and then I hear a noise come from behind me so I turn around to see Kuro-chan about to get shot so I put some energy into the ground and make it shoot up like a spire and stab it through its torso.

Kuro-chan turns around in shock and then addresses me "Th-Thank you Mako-kun you saved my life" but I wave her off "No problem I was just doing what you did for me remember we watch each others back."

"Well anyway we should keep searching for this thing but stay close Kuro-chan" I said then she smiled at me and took my hand timidly and we continue our search.

As I was about to give up Kuro-chan spots something "Hey doesn't that van look suspicious?" I look over too it and it defiantly doesn't look like it is from around here.

We go up to the van and then suddenly 3 of those robots come out of the van...wait they look a little different. I don't know what it is "Mako-kun don't they look different from the other robots from before."

"Yes I was just thinking that but I can't put my finger on it... maybe there upgraded versions of the ones we fought" I say as an after thought.

"Its possible but if they are what are there capability's?" she asks me and I don't know how to answer her but this isn't looking good for us.

"Do you like my creations Demon" a voice said but when I look around I can't see anyone.

"Over here" the voice said as I turn around and see a white male of about 20-25 in age and of average height and weight but what stands out is the scar down the left side of his face.

"Hello again Demon do you remember me?" the man asks me but I don't think I've ever met him before.

"Do you know him Mako-kun?" Kuro-chan asks and I shake my head.

"How can you not remember me! You ruined my life!" the man spits out at me.

"I've ruined plenty of lives. Can you elaborate please like a name would help" I said as Kuro-chan gains a shocked expression.

"My name is of no importance but what you and Mental Out did to me and my family is disgraceful" he said as Kuro-chan looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Did you ruin that mans life?" she said on the brink of tears.

"If I have it was due to the darkness of Academy City they had me do so questionable things but its over now. I can't forgive what they made me do!" I speak with venom directed to some of the people in the city for ruining my and others like me lives.

"So the City is responsible for ruining my life? No I don't believe that! You had a choice!" he told me as I make a sour face.

"No it wasn't my choice. I had to do what I had to do because they where holding my Grandmother hostage. They said if I didn't help them with there problems they would take away the only family I had left! What would you have done?"

"I'll give you that but I would have found a different way about it!" he said but I cut him off

"Well I didn't have one! I needed to do what I did to you because I had to look out for my own family as I'm sure you do for yours!" I spoke what I'm honestly feeling right now.

"It doesn't matter now you will die today by the hands of my creations behold the androids that will surpass Level 5 Esper's!" he said like a nut job.

"Androids so they really are upgraded versions of the other robots" Kuro-chan asked as the man gained a sadistic grin.

"Yes dear they are. They can take on Level 5's like your boyfriend over there, he might be able to take on one of my amazing creations which I have named DOLF but not three of them!" he said as we gained a confused look.

"DOLF? What does that mean?" I said as Kuro-chan nodded to the question.

"DOLF means Destroyer Of Level Fives! Isn't it a good name" he said as I face palmed.

"I should have seen that coming right Kuro-chan?" I asked and she nodded in agreement "Yeah he hates Level 5's with a passion so it was to be expected."

* * *

I turn to Kuro-chan and get something out of my pocket "Kuro-chan I need you to ring this number for me while I fight these things" I say as I hand her my phone.

"Ok I will but you can't fight them alone! You heard what he said they where built to kill Level 5's you will need my help also Onee-sama's, I know you don't like asking for help its evident by the way you always distance yourself from us all."

"...Kuro-chan I don't mean to be distant its just hard for me to get close to people after everything that's happened." I said trying to defend myself but I do a lousy job at it.

"Is it a Level 5 thing? Onee-sama does the same thing and I don't like it. You know depending on others is not a weakness right?" she said to me in a stern voice.

"...I know its not a weakness I just don't like involving others in my problems." I said then she slapped me.

"Mako-kun please just stop trying to carry such a heavy burden and let me get Onee-sama to help."

"For one you didn't have to hit me and I know and I promise to not to do it alone anymore but I can't ask Mikoto-chan for help right now..." I started to say but she interrupted me.

"Makoto! Did you just hear me? We need Onee-sama in this fight." she counted but I waved her off.

"We can't Kuro-chan think about it. If we ask her to come now who is going to defend the hot springs and the people there?" I retort as she puts in a sour look and agrees with me.

"Ok you have a point but you can't take them all on though" she said and then I told her with a smile.

"That's why I said to ring that number for backup trust me I do think ahead sometimes but be warned the person on the phone wont be cooperative. Just tell her that I will owe her a favour."

"Ok then but as soon as I've rung this person I will be at your side at the blink of an eye literally. After all I'm your partner in this." she said confidently to me with a smile.

"Kuro-chan I... can't ask you to fight in this one... I'm sorry." I tell her and she looks shocked but a bit angry.

"Why can't I help you in your fight!?" she asks me while looking at me in disbelief.

"Its because I can't let you get hurt in this fight." I said to her sadly.

"I can't just stand here and let you get hurt while I do nothing!" she told me then I said in a stern voice.

"Kuro-chan I need you to help me by staying out of the fight if you get hurt Mikoto-chan will come after me personally." I say with a little chuckle at the end to lighten the mood.

"I don't care! I would rather have Onee-sama hurt you then you to be dead!" she yelled at me and I gave in.

"Ok ok I give up you can fight but if it gets to bad. Get out of here do you understand?" she confirms with a nod and I get into battle position while Kuro-chan makes the phone call.

* * *

"Have you done yet? I'm waiting here you know. Anyway its time to die DEMON ATTACK DOLF'S!" he screamed out and they charge me which takes me by surprise but I put up an energy sphere around me just in time... or so I thought.

"Arghhhhh!" I scream out in pain as they completely dismissed my sphere and punched me in the gut and sent me flying.

I crash into the floor but before I can get up all three are in front of me ready to attack but as they attack I use energy attraction to pull me to the wall behind me.

"Owww DAMN IT THAT HURT!" I yell out in frustration as I get up and ready for there onslaught.

Two of them attacks from the left and right but I put some energy into my palms and use my energy repulsion attack which sends enemy's away from me. The third one comes from behind me but as I'm about to get hit in the back Kuro-chan uses her power to teleport me away just in time.

"Thanks Kuro-chan! You can be my partner anytime with your timely saves" I say cheerfully despite the situation and her cheeks go red.

"A-A-Anytime Mako-kun y-you can count on me" she said a little bashfully which I think is actually cute on her but now's not the time for that.

"Get ready Kuro-chan here they come again!" I say as she nods then the DOLF's strike again so I make an energy sword to slice the one directly in front of me... but then a blade comes out of its arm and blocks with it.

We struggle against each other when the second one attempts to slash me with its own bladed arm but I make another sword of energy to block that one and we have a three way struggle against each other but then the third one makes an appearance by attacking my back.

Shit I can't defend while doing this. When I was about to get stabbed in the back Kuro-chan saves me by teleporting high and kicking it in the face sending it off balance.

I use that opportunity to push back the other two and make a slash at them both but they dodge it by jumping back sneaky bastards.

"Did you see that Demon! Your girlfriend there had to save you. Level 5's are a joke hahahaha!" he said while laughing that's it! He wants the power of a Level 5 I'll show it to him.

I gesture Kuro-chan to take a step back and she does so without complaint then I begin to draw natural energy into a single point while the android's and the man look confused.

"You want me full power huh? I guess I can show you what a Level 5 can really do!" I said as I finish charging my attack.

"This is what I can do. THAT THISSSSSSS! DEMONNNNNNN SHOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!" I scream out as I fire my demon shot at the three android's.

The first one stands in the way with a metal shield trying to block it but it was inevitable as it went right through the shield and through the android.

It then goes against the second ones shield with a struggle. What are those shield's made of it should break right through unless...

"Yes it seems you have you figured it out. I made it while studying your powers and how to counteract them so accentually these androids where made to kill you." the bastard made them to kill me.

As I was thinking that the attack died off and barely broke through the second ones shield but the body is intact I drop to the floor on my knees and think oh shit.

As I'm catching my breath the one that I broke its shield comes charging at me and Kuro-chan tries to stop it but it swats her away like a fly and knocks her out then proceeds to attack me.

I prepare for the impact of the attack but then a greenish beam shoots at it and cuts it in half.

* * *

"Demon-tan calling on my help huh? Well it is always good to ask the help of your superiors" said the voice I recognize as Shizuri Mugino aka Meltdowner taunting me but right now I don't care.

"Thanks for your help Shizuri-san!" I happily say as she gains a tick mark "Who said you could use my first name!? And what am I getting out of saving your ass?" she asked questioningly.

"Sorry for using your first name it just seemed appropriate and your getting a favour in return for 'saving me' as you put it that you can cash in at anytime. Anyway where are the rest of your team?"

"Oh I will be cashing it in one day and to answer your question they are fighting the robots at the back of the hot spring." she answered me with a smirk.

"Ok then. Hey mister we will show you what two Level 5's can do!" I say as I stand next to Shizuri-san.

"What can you do against DOLF? You had luck before but your on your last legs now and she doesn't look like much of an opponent." he said smugly while Shizuri-san gains a tick mark I should really help her with her anger issues.

"I will show you the power of Meltdowner can really do!" she said as she fired a beam at the last DOLF but uses its shield to block it.

"Tch Bastard I guess we do need to work together" she said reluctantly and I nodded.

I fired a blast of energy at it but it used it shield to block it and it doesn't even make a scratch on it.

"Damn it! Alright then can you take this?" I said while making several energy blades that float around me and then sent them at the DOLF.

I skillfully manipulate the blades but it dodges each one but why isn't it using its shield?

There has to be a reason for it to have dodged the blades rather than just blocked it unless...

"Hey Shizuri-san I need you to do something for me" she looks at me annoyed "What?"

"Well can you use you silicon burn on it please?" I ask politely and she obey's despite looking like she doesn't want to.

She then throws one of those cards into the air and fires a beam through it and it splits it so there are at least 50 that I can count.

But as I predicted it dodges them all instead of using its shield so I ask Shizuri-san "Hey have you noticed that it doesn't put up its shield when there are multiple attacks coming at it" she then thinks and nods.

"Yes I did find that strange I mean it blocked all of your previous attacks but when you used more than one attack it dodged so I conclude that its shield can't compensate for more than one."

I nod and agree "Yes that does seem to be the case so how many beams can you make without the silicon burn?"

"Four I can use four without silicon burn why?" she asks me and I respond "Well I was thinking if you can use multiple attacks without even trying then..."

"...I will be able to kill it then" she said finishing off my sentence well except for her doing it alone.

"Right but I will be helping you you know" I said to her but she just shrugged me off.

"Whatever just don't get in my way" she said rudely but I shake it off and prepare to fight with EYES enemy ITEM against an android.

The DOLF charges at us and throw some energy at it and it blocks it but then Shizuri-san uses a beam on it but it dodges it just in time.

I fire some more energy at it and she fires some of her beams but it keeps dodging them little bastard

After a few more minutes of us going back and forward with attacks with me having severe wounds from defending Shizuri-san from a slash and I get slashed in the ribs. I then come up with a new way to use my energy.

"Shizuri-san get ready to use silicon burn" I say to her and she nods then I make some ropes of energy and try and bind the thing.

I succeed in binding it then Shizuri-san starts laughing as do I "Your out of luck now this is what two monsters can do!" she said and I made a sour face I maybe a monster but I don't like being called one.

She then throws up a card and once more fires her beam at it then it splits again and head for DOLF.

DOLF struggles against my binds but its useless as it can't move and then the beams hit it dead on and then it explodes while the creator makes a shocked expression.

"H-H-HOW DID YOU BEAT THEM!?" he said frightened as we walk closer to him.

"Its what two monsters can do right Demon-tan?" Shizuri-san said while I nodded my head.

"Don't think you have won because next time I'll make better ones and come after all Level 5's and that blasted CITY!" he then threw something on the ground that made a bright light.

When it died down he seems to have disappeared "Little bastard next time he's dead." I say darkly.

"Well I'm out of here no point of sticking around now. Anyway don't forget about that favour." she said with a laugh and I nodded weakly.

"Yeah I wont forget Meltdowner-tan." I say playfully as she leaves but then I stumble and pass out.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of someone saying something to me while shaking "To-kun you awake?"

I open my eyes slowly to see Kuro-chan above me with tears in her eyes so I say while wiping a tear that has fallen onto her face "Hey Kuro-chan you ok?"

"Baka am I ok! Your the one that got wounded by that thing and I also applied first aid so you will be fine. By the way what happened to the guy controlling those things?"

"I don't know where he went after destroying that android he used a flash bomb like thing and escaped. Oh and thanks for saving me yet again I really will have to come up with a way to repay you." I said while she smiles sweetly.

After a few minutes the others come rushing towards us with Misaki-chan immediately hugging me while gasping.

"What happen darling? Are you ok? Are you going to live? I don't want you to die!" she said dramatically and I roll my eyes at her dramatics.

"Misaki-chan I'm fine don't worry Kuro-chan actually saved me... as did Mugino" I said the last part whispering to which she heard and made an annoyed face.

"Misaki get off him he's seriously injured you know!" Mikoto-chan yelled at Misaki-chan and she backed away mumbling something inaudible.

She then walks over to my side and hugs my head "I'm glad your ok I was worried when I heard three explosions" she said referring to the androids getting destroyed.

"Yeah I'm ok is everyone else?" I ask concerned and she nods.

"Yes everyone's fine. The hot spring is going to need repairs but other wise its fine." she replied to me.

"Ok then I'm going to sleep for a while. I'm tired" I said as she nodded then I fell asleep.

* * *

**AN and that was chapter 6 I think was my longest chapter yet! anyway keep reading and reviewing thank you and flames will be ignored and continue suggesting for the harem anyway I wont be able to update till at least halfway to next week because of my job so see you next time have a good one.**


End file.
